


Sailor Moon RS (GERMAN)

by Sushimaus



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushimaus/pseuds/Sushimaus
Summary: Der letzte Kampf gegen das Chaos ist schon lange vorbei...Bunny und ihre Freundinnen genießen das Leben als Studentinnen. Noten, Prüfungen und Jungs bestimmen ihren Alltag. Ach, manchmal was das Leben als Kriegerin einfacher als diese doofen Hausaufgaben.....doch selbst das Chaos kann nie sterben....





	1. Der Beginn

PIEP PIEP, PIEP PIEP, PIEP PIEp... seit einer halben Stunde klingelte Bunnys Wecker ohne einen gezeichneten Erfolg zu bringen. Die mittlerweile 19-jährige Schülerin liegt in ihrem Bett, zugedeckt bis zur Nasenspitze und schläft. "Bunny? Willst du nicht endlich aufstehen?" hörte man ihre Mutter aus dem unteren Stockwerk rufen. Langsam bewegt sich der schlafende Körper. Nach einem kurzen Seufzer sah Bunny kurz auf die Uhr, drehte sich wieder um und wollte gerade weiterschlafen, als... "OH NEIN ICH KOMME ZU SPÄT!!" Es war wie an jedem anderen Morgen. "ICH KOMME ZU SPÄT, ZU SPÄT, ZU SPÄT, ZU SPÄT!" in Windeseile zog sich Bunny an, griff ihre Tasche und rannte in die Küche um sich eine Scheibe Toast zu schnappen, die auf ihrem Platz lag. "Ich bin dann mal weg Mama." hörte ihre Mutter sie noch durch die offene Eingangstür schreien. Kopfschüttelnd reichte sie ihrem Sohn eine Tasse Tee. "Jetzt ist sie schon an der Uni und kommt immer noch zu spät." Shingo biss ein herzhaftes Stück eines Toastbrotes ab. "Wenn das so weitergeht wird sie wohl niemals erwachsen werden. Mit oder ohne Freund."

Währenddessen hetzte Bunny durch die Straßen Tokios und versuchte die verloren gegangene Zeit wieder aufzuholen. "Ohje ohje, so ein Mist. Jetzt gehe ich schon zur Uni und komme immer noch zu spät. Rei und die Anderen werden bestimmt wieder mit mir schimpfen." Durch ihre Hektik bemerkte Bunny jedoch nicht, dass ein Mädchen aus einer anderen Straßenecke kam. Erst als Bunny wusste, dass sie nicht mehr bremsen konnte, sah sie sie. "Pass auf!" schrie sie noch bevor sich das Mädchen zu ihr umdrehte und sie mit voller Wucht von Bunny umgerissen wurde. "Aus, so ein Mist." Bunny rieb sich das Knie und versuchte den Schaden, den sie angerichtet hatte zu beäugen. Sie sah zu dem Mädchen hinüber und bemerkte, das diese schwer atmete. "Es tut mir leid, ist dir etwas passiert?" "Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung...hh...hhh...ich, ich glaube wir haben Beide nicht aufgepasst." Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und zugleich fühlte Bunny, dass sie diese Art und dieses Lächeln schon einmal gesehen hatte. Nur wo?  
"Also dir geht es wirklich gut?" fragte Bunny bevor sie sich verabschieden wollte. Nachdem das Mädchen ihr vergewissert hatte, das alles in Ordnung war, fiel Bunny wieder ein, dass sie ja viel zu spät dran war. Unter einem kurzen Fluchen nahm sie ihren füheren Speed wieder auf und rannte Richtung Universität


	2. Unvorhergesehene Reise

"Ja, ja so ist Bunny eben. Wie sie leibt und lebt." nickend steht Minako neben ihrer Freundin, die mal wieder für ihr Zu-spät-kommen bestraft wurde. Schon seit einer halben Stunde muss diese schon den Flur wischen, ohne Aussicht auf Gnade. "Ich wäre ja nicht zu spät gekommen, wenn ich nicht erst verschlafen und dann noch in dieses Mädchen hineingerannt wäre. Die übrigends schon sehr komisch war." versuchte sich Bunny zu verteidigen. Das Schrubben fiel ihr sichtlich schwer und dass ihre Freundin keine Anstalten machte ihr zu helfen machte ihre Situation auch nicht gerade leichter. "Aber Bunny! Du wirst doch nicht diesem Mädchen die Schuld dafür geben, dass du zu spät gekommen bist." schaltete sich Ami ein. "Du bist zu spät aufgestanden, dass ist der Grund weshalb du mal wieder zu spät gekommen bist und du nun hier deine Strafe abarbeiten musst." Immer diese Ami, konnte sie denn nicht einmal auf ihrer Seite sein? Bunny fühlte sich von ihren beiden Freundinnen im Stich gelassen. Seufzend fügte sie hinzu:"Immerhin haben wir die schlimmsten Prüfungen der Welt hinter uns. Jetzt kann ich endlich wieder schalfen, essen und natürlich Zeit mit Mamoru verbringen. JA!" Einen solchen Enthusiasmus hatten ihre Freundinnen Bunny nicht zugetraut. Dementsprechend war auch ihre Verwunderung sehr groß, doch musste Ami sie sofort wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen. "Wie du weißt waren es nur die Aufnahmeprüfungen. Bald kommen neue, schwierigere Prüfungen auf uns zu! Angefangen mit Mathe, Englisch, Geschichte..." weiter hörte Bunny ihrer Freundin gar nicht zu. Nicht einmal ein Trostpflaster lies sie ihr.

Währenddessen landete in einem andern Stadtteil Tokios ein kleines Mädchen. Von ihrer erneuten Ankunft ahnte niemand etwas. Als sie in die Welt des 20. Jahrhunderts eindrang, konnte man in der Luft seichte Wellenspüren und es lag ein Rosenduft in der Luft. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille auf der Erde und nach Auftauchen einer rosa Wolke am Himmel stand sie auf der Erde. "Schnell Luna P, wir müssen sie finden."

"Puh, ich bin ganz schön geschafft." müde lies sich Bunny auf ihr Bett fallen. So hatte sie sich den ersten Tag an der Universität nicht vorgestellt. Erst war sie zu spät gekommen und dann hatten ihre Freundinnen sie auch noch ausgeschimpft. Die Welt konnte so grausam sein. Noch hatte sie ein bisschen Zeit sich auszuruhen, bevor sie sich mit den Anderen am Hikawa Tempel treffen würde. Da sich die Freundinnen nicht mehr eine Schule teilten und sich für verschiedene Kurse an der Tokio Universität eingeschrieben hatten, lernten sie zwar zusammen, doch fand Bunny diese Tradition sehr ermüdend. Lieber würde sie die Zeit nutzen um mit ihrem geliebten Mamoru ein Eis essen zu gehen oder um sich die neuste Folge ihre lieblings Anime Serie ansehen, die laut Ami nichts für ein junges Gehirn war.  
Ein kurzes Gähnen, einen Blick auf die Uhr und schon war Bunny eingeschlafen. Sie konnte immer recht schnell einschlafen, dies bewies sie nicht nur zu Hause, sondern auch während der Schulzeit. Sie schlief zu gut, denn sie merkte nicht was um sie herum geschah. Sie bemerkte nicht die Tür, die sich öffnete, und auch bemerkte sie den kleinen katzenförmigen Ball nicht, der sich durch die Tür schob. "Kaum zu glauben! Da liegt sie auf ihrem Bett und schläft. Hmm mmmhh mmhh mhhhm BUNNY!" "AHHH!" Mit einem Aufschrei wirbelte Bunny herum und landete auf dem Boden ihres Zimmers. Noch bevor sie wusste was geschehen war bemerkte sie den Ball, der sich nun genau vor ihrer Nase befand. Ungläubig starrte sie diesen an. "Aber, aber dass ist doch." Konnte es sein? War es möglich? Als Bunny ihren Blick von dem Ball abwendete wusste sie, das es kein Traum war. "Chibiusa, was machst du hier?" "Stell keine Fragen. Schnell, wir müssen zu den Anderen. Die Zukunft ist in Gefahr!"

So schnell sie konnte hatte Bunny ihre Freundinnen benachrichtigt, ohne ihnen jedoch den Grund für das verfrühte Treffen zu schildern. Daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass diese sehr erstaunt über den Besuch der kleinen Chibiusa waren.  
"Ich verstehe nicht? Was bedroht die Zukunft?" Makoto hielt ihre Teetasse senkrecht in der Hand und versuchte sich einen Reim aus Chibiusas Besuch zu machen. "Genau, ich meine Sailor Moon hat das Chaos doch besiegt oder nicht?" fragte Minako nach. Auch ihr war es schleierhaft weshalb Chibiusa zurückgekommen war, auch wenn sie die Kleine sehr mochte. "Hm, nunja, so ganz richtig ist dass nicht. Sailor Moon hat das Chaos zwar besiegt, aber es nur in die Weite der Galaxie verbannt. Also könnte es unter Umständen sein, dass..." weiter wollte Ami ihren Gedankengang nicht fortführen. Mit zitternden Händen antwortet Chibiusa auf all ihre Fragen:"Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist...sie waren auf einmal alle wieder da...sie, sie haben versucht den Silberkristall, die Menschen, die Sailor Kriegerinnen und...und Mama zu vernichten." "Aber was wollen sie Chibiusa?" fragte Rei besorgt und versuchte sie etwas zu trösten. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass sich alles verändern wird. Es wird nie eine Zukunft geben! Es wird nie eine Mondkönigin, einen Mondprinzen, das 30. Jahrhundert geben. Alles wird verschwinden. Sie, sie sind wieder da." Auch Bunny war nun sehr angespannt und versuchte die letzte Kleinigkeit aus Chibiusa herauszuquetschen. "Chibiusa, sag mir, wer, wer ist zurückgekommen?" "Alle! Die Familie des schwarzen Mondes, Galaxia und die vielen Anderen. Sie wollen die Zukunft zerstören! Sie werden uns zerstören!"

Mit einem glassigen Blick verschwand der Traum vor Bunnys Augen. Schweißgebadet lag sie in ihrem Bett und versuchte zu begreifen weshalb sie diesen Traum immer wieder hatte. Was hatte dass zu bedeuten?


	3. Begegnung

Frühlingsduft lag in der Luft und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen krochen aus ihrem Winterversteck. Welch eine Pracht es doch war: Überall sprießen Blumen und die ersten Schmetterlinge breiten ihre Flügel aus. Solch einen wunderschönen Tag sehnten sich die Menschen schon lange herbei. Nichr nur die Schüler und Kinder, sondern auch die feinen Geschäftsleute saßen in Parks unter blühenden Bäumen und unterhielten sich. Kinder spielten im Wasser und Eltern versuchten ihre Kinder davor zu bewaren komplett nass zu werden.  
Welch ein schönes Treiben, doch gab es auch Menschen, die sich über einen solchen Frühlingstag nicht freuen konnten. Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna und Hotaru hatten es sich in einem Park, inmitten Tokios, gemütlich gemacht. "Ich liebe den Frühling. Schau nur Haruka, wie schön die Kirschblüten aussehen. Wie ein Meer aus Rosen." Hotaru war fasziniert von der Blütenpracht die sie umgab. Noch nie hatte sie sich so sehr über den Frühling gefreut wie heute. "Hm, es scheint als ob Hotaru ihre ersten Frühlingsgefühle erlebt. Aber ja, dieses Jahr sind die Bäume und Pflanzen besonders schön." plichtete Haruka ihr bei und pflückte eine Blume, die sie neben sich fand. Auch Michiru hatte sich einige Blumen gepflügt und daraus einen kleinen Kranz geflochten. "Aber Haruka, seit wann bist du denn so sentimental? Ich dachte schöne und leichte Dinge wären nur etwas für kleine Mädchen." "Nunja, vielleicht habe ich mich verändert?" Haruka roch an ihrer Blume und senkte den Blick. "Seit wir wieder ein normales Leben führen fühle ich mich auf irgendeine Weise nutzlos. Ich weiß, dass wir unsere Aufgabe erfüllt haben und dass wir erst in der Zukunft gebraucht werden. Aber, es ist schon irgednwie bedauerlich. Findest du nicht?" schmunzelnd fügte Michiru hinzu:"Dass ist eben Haruka. Immer stets das positive an der Situation sehen. Nicht wahr?" Nun mussten auch Haruka, Setsuna und Hotaur schmunzeln. Doch es stimmte, es verging kein Tag an dem ich Haruka keine Gedanken über die Zukunft machte. Sie wollte nicht tatenlos in den Tag hinein leben und darauf warte, dass die Mondkönigin Serenity den Thron bestieg. Sie wollte eine Aufgabe und suchte verzweifelt nach ihr.  
Während die vier miteinander lachten spürte Hotaru plötzlich Blicke auf sich gerichtet. Sie wusste nicht was es war, doch ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ohne dass es die Anderen bemerkten erhob sie sich und ging im Park umher. Suchend, was sie so erschreckt hatte. Als sie jedoch nichts entdecken konnte und sich gerade wieder zu den Anderen begeben wollte sah sie es: Ein Baum, wunderschön, stand am Ende des Parks. Doch schien der Schein sie zu täuschen. Es ging eine Aura aus ihm hervor, die Hotaru mehr als Angst machte. Was war das nur? Als sie sich mit ein paar Schritten dem Baum näherte wurden diese Gefühle immer stärker. So stark, dass sie sich vor Schmerzen nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. Ihr Körper erbebte, ihr Kopf schien zu platzen und ihre Sinne waren wie verschlossen. Was passierte hier nur? Wieso spürte sie als Einzige diese Auren? Bevor sie jedoch eine Antwort auf diese Frage bekam fiel Hotaru in eine tiefe Ohnmacht. Bilder aus alten Zeiten kamen ihr in Erinnerung. Bilder aus der Zeit, als sich Mistress 9 in ihren Körper geschlichen und Sailor Moon sie, Sailor Saturn, im Körper des Pharaos gerettet hatte.  
"Hotaru? Hotaru?" Eine ihr bekannte Stimme schien sie aus ihrer Traumwelt zu ziehen. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna vor sich. "Oh wie schön, ihr seid es." Als sie versuchte sich aufzurichten merkte sie jedoch, dass sie noch zu geschwächt war. Noch etwas beunruhigte sie. Weshalb starrten sie die Anderen so an? "Was, was ist denn los?" fragte sie schüchtern und sah den Dreien ins Gesicht. Setsuns war die Erste, die ihre Worte wiederfand. "Hotaru du, du bist gewachsen." Ungläubig schüttelte Hotaru den Kopf. Wie sollte dass auf einmal passiert sein? War es ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Prinzessin in Gefahr war? Und noch etwas beunruhigte sie: Sie fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt. Als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte und aufstehen konnte sah sie es. Hotaru war wieder ein Teenager. So alt, wie sie während ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Chibiusa gewesen war. So groß wie zu der Zeit bevor Mistress 9 erschienen war. "Ich verstehe nicht wie dass passieren konnte." Haruka versuchte sich diesen Spuck zu erklären, fand aber keine Lösung. "Vorallem verstehe ich nicht weshalb jetzt. Es ist nichts passiert. Keine neuen Feinde von dennen wir etwas wissen." Setsuna stimmte nickend zu. "Das Chaos wurde verbannt. Es gibt keine Bedrohung mehr." "Aber was ist es dann?" fragte Michiru. Bevor ihre Diskussion jedoch weiter gehen konnte bemerkten sie ein Mädchen, das auf der anderen Seite des Baumes lag. Sie schien zu schlafen und schien dasselbe Mädchen zu sein, das Bunny an diesem Morgen angerempelt hatte.


	4. Lernen, lernen, lernen

"Nein ich glaube nicht, dass ich es jemals verstehen werde." Minako schlug ihr Buch zu und legte sich auf den Boden. Seit Stunden lernten sie und die Anderen schon bei Rei. Zwar wollten sie für die bevorstehenden Prüfungen lernen, doch schienen alle mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein. Minako träumte von einem Jungen, den sie zuletzt in ihrem Sportclub getroffen hatte. Rei ärgerte sich über Bunny, die schon seit geraumer Zeit Löcher in die Luft starrte. Somit war Ami die Einzige der fünf die sich konsequent auf ihre Aufgaben konzentrierte. Bunny war nicht zum lernen zu mute. Immer noch dachte sie an ihren Traum, die schrecklichen Bilder und die Tatsache, das sich dieser immer wiederholte. Sollte dies eine Warnung sein? Wenn ja, vor was? Sie hatte keinerlei brauchbare Informationen und ob sie sich mir ihren Gedanken den Mädchen anvertrauen sollte wusste sie nicht. Das Chaos war besiegt. Es war sicherlich nur ein alberner Traum.  
"Nein Minako! Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben. Denk daran wie viel Zeit du noch zum lernen hast. Wenn du jede Aufgabe der Mal wiederholst, wirst du mit Sicherheit eine gute Note bekommen." Ach, Ami konnte einen immer wieder aufmuntern. Kaum hatte Ami diese Worte ausgesprochen setzt sich Minako wieder an den Tisch zurück, nahm ihr Buch und seufzte:"Also dann... Minako Aino meldet sic zurück! Die Göttin der Liebe möge mir die Kraft verleien!" Eilig machte sie sich an die erste Aufgabe und merkte nicht, dass sie die Anderen ungläubig anstarrten. "Mi-Minako, ich glaube du brauchst eher ein Wörterbuch." Doch Minako war voller Tatendrang und hörte gar nicht auf Reis Worte. Ami hingegen beobachtet Bunny. Sie bermerkte, dass mit ihrer Freundin etwas nicht stimmte und harkte nach. "Hey Bunny, ist alles in Ordnung?" "Hm? Ja natürlich Ami. Wieso fragst du?" ungläubig sah Ami ihrer Freundin in die Augen. "Ich weiß auch nicht. Du bist heute so still. Hast du Streit mit Mamoru?" Wie konnte Ami so etwas fragen? Jedes Mal wenn die traurig zu sein schien sollte sie Streit mit Mamoru haben? Könnte sie denn keine anderen Probleme haben? Anstatt sich mit ihrer Freundin zu streiten winkte Bunny ab. "Nein nein, ich bin heute nur etwas müde, das ist alles." "Da bin ich aber froh." Ami dreht sich wieder zurück zu ihren Büchern und widmete sich einer neuen Aufgabe. 

"Puh geschafft! Ich bin fix und fertig." Bunny und Minako waren auf dem Weg nach Hause. Als sie den Tempel verlassen hatten, hatte die Sonne bereits damit begonnen unterzugehen. "Du sagst es. Ich glaube ich werde in der nächsten Prüfung alle Fragen richtig beantworten. HA!" Minako war sichtlich zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit, auch wenn ihre Antworten meist falsch gewesen waren. "Du sag mal Bunny, was hälst du davon noch eine Runde in den Park zu gehen? Ich habe gehört, dass es dort das beste Eis der Stadt geben soll." "Oh ja ein Eis? Wirklich?" Bunnys Augen fingen an zu strahlen. "Aber natürlich komme ich mit." Und schon waren ihre Sorgen über ihren Alptraum vergessen.

Im Park angekommen mussten die Mädchen feststellen, dass der Eisladen schon geschlossen hatten. Etwas geknickt setzten sie sich auf eine Bank, die neben dem geschlossenen Laden stand. "Ach schade, jetzt hätte ich mich so auf ein Eis gefreut." Minako versuchte ihre Freundin aufzuheitern und zog sie mit sich. "Jetzt nicht unterkriegen lassen Bunny! Es gibt zwar kein Eis aber dafür habe ich eine andere Überraschung für dich. Hier!" Vor Bunnys Augen wedelte ein Flyer, den Minako in der Hand hielt. Auf dem Flyer waren verschiedene Pflanzenarten zu sehen und auch ein Aufruf für eine gratis Blume. "Woow" War das Einzige, dass Bunny hervor brachte. "Sie haben seit letzter Woche geöffnet. Jeder bekommt entweder eine Blume oder ein Pflänzling geschenkt. Ich weiß, ich hätte damit vielleicth lieber mit Makoto hingehen sollen, aber ich denke Blumen zaubern dir wieder ein Lächeln auf dein Gesicht." zwinkerte Minako ihr zu. "Ach Minako..." "Ich habe doch gesehen, dass du den ganzen Tag schon so traurig bist. Deshalb dachte ich mir es wäre eine gute Idee." Minakos Lächeln wurde zu Bunnys Lächeln und mit einem kurzen Nicken war alles gesagt. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu diesem neuen Blumenladen.


	5. Schatten im Wind

"Bunny, sieh dir nur die ganzen Blumen an!" Seit einer Stunde waren Bunny und Minako schon in dem neuen Blumenladen. Sie waren begeistert! Es roch nach blühenden Rosen, Veilchen und sogar einige Kräuter standen in den Schaufenstern. Es war eine gute Idee von Minako gewesen sich hier ein paar Blumen anzusehen. "Schau die ist schön. Ich glaube ich werde sie mit nach Hause nehmen. HALLO SERVICEKRAFT!"Minako hatte sich seit einigen Minuten eine rote Rose angesehen und sich kurzerhand entschlossen diese zu kaufen. Heute war sie sowieso etwas leicht entschlossen, fand Bunny. Sie selbst hatte sich zwar einige Blumen angesehen, konnte aber keine finden die ihr gefiel. So schaute sie sich die restlichen Pflanzen an bis sie zu einer Reihe Bäume kam. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde sie von ihnen magisch angezogen. Eigentlich interessierte sich Bunny nicht für solche Dinge, lieber hätte sie sich mit Mamoru ein Eis geteilt, doch dieser eine Baum machte sie stutzig. "Was ist denn Bunny?" Minako hatte währenddessen ihre Blume bezahlt und wartete geduldig auf ihre Freundin. "Hmm ich weiß nicht. Sag mal Minako, hast du dir eigentlich schon mal darüber Gedanken gemacht was du später einmal werden möchstest?" "Wie?" Minakos Interesse galt nun ganz ihrer Freundin. "Wie meinst du dsas?" "Naja," fing Bunny an. "Wir leben doch jetzt als ganz normale Menschen auf der Erde. Wir können uns nicht mehr verwandeln, das Chaos wurde besiegt und es sollte doch eine wunderschöne Zukunft entstehen. Aber was ist, wenn sich diese Zukunft nicht erfüllt?" Schockiert über Bunnys Worte trat Minako einen Schritt näher an sie heran. "Aber Bunny..." "Ich meine ja nur, was ist wenn sich unsere Zukunft ändert? Ich weiß es ist dumm sich wegen so etwas Gedanken zu machen...aber ich..." weiter konnte Bunny nicht sprechen. Ein kalter Luftzug drang aus dem Baum, dass spürte sie. Ihr Körper erstarrte und den Traum, den sie schon so lange hatte kam wieder in ihr Gedächtnis. Doch diesesmal endete er anders. Sie stand wieder in dem Blumenladen, Minako neben sich und doch spürte sie eine Anwesenheit. "Hab ich dich!" Woher kam diese durchdringende Stimme? "Jetzt werde ich die Rache bekommen die mir zusteht. Hörst du mich Mondprinzessin?" Ein kalter Schauer lief über Bunnys Rücken. Sie suchte die Quelle dieser schrecklichen Worte, fand sie jedoch nicht. Bevor sie sich an Minako wenden konnte sah sie es: Das Monster, das sie schon vor so vielen Jahren heimgesucht hatte stand vor ihr. Die Frau, die sie seit ihrem vergangenen Leben auf dem Mond angegriffen hatte. Vor Bunny stand Königin Perilia.


	6. Gesichter

"Bunny was hast du?" Minako schüttelte ihre Freundin, die sich seit einigen Minuten nicht mehr regte. "Was ist denn los, sag es mir. Bunny!" Doch ihre Freundin konnte sie nicht hören.  
Bunny stand vor Königin Perilia und glaubt nicht was sie vor sich sah. Wie war dass möglich? Sie hatte sie doch mit ihrem Silberkristall bezwungen. Eine hässliche Fratze tauchte auf Königin Perilias Gesicht aus. "Glaubst du nicht was du siehst Mondprinzessin? Ha Ha. Du wirst dich nie wieder sicher fühlen. Glaube mir. Ich werde mich für all dass rächen was du dem Königreich des Dunklen angetan hast." Mit einem krächzenden LAchen verschwand die Königin so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Immer noch war Bunny wie versteinert. "Hey Bunny!" KLATSCH! Mit einer Ohrfeige versuchte Minako ihre Freundin in die Realität zurück zu holen, was ihr auch gelang. "Mi-Minako." Mit großen Augen sah Bunny zu ihrer Freundin. Was sollte dass alles? Hatte sie sich dass alles nur eingebildet? Sie wusste, dass es nun doch an der Zeit war ihren Freundinnn die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Ihnen von ihren Träumen zu berichten, die sie seit Wochen quälten und ihnen auch zu erzählen was sie gerade gesehen hatte.

Noch am selben Abend versammelten sich die Mädchen erneut am Hikawa Tempel. Mit besorgten Blicken hörten sie Bunny zu. Während sie sprach sagte niemand der Mädchen etwas. Nur Ami tippte Informationen in ihren Computer und Luna und Artemis nickten bestimmend. "Aber wie kann dass sein? Perilia wurde doch vernichtet." Makoto war die Erste die ihre Worte wiederfand. "Und dass mit Sicherheit!" Rei versuchte sich die Situation selbst zu erklären, doch auch Ami war besorgt. "Wir wissen zwar nicht ob die Erscheinung mit Sicherheit Königin Perilia war, abe wir wissen dass uns neue Feinde bedrohen." "Hey Moment Mal. Woher wollen wir das wissen? Wir können bis jetzt nur mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass Bunny von einem Wesen bedroht wurde das wir nicht kennen. Sollten wir nicht erst einmal dem nachgehen? Uns im Blumenladen umsehen?" schlug Rei vor. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich Königin Perilia wieder in ihrer Welt befand. Wie hart hatten die gekämpft um sie und das Königreich des Dunklen zu bezwingen? Sie hatten ihr Leben geopfert um Sailor Moon zu ermöglichen den letzen und entscheidenden Kampf zu beschreiten. Auch Luna war besorgt. Zwar war sie sich nicht sicher welcher Feind sie bedrohte, doch wusste sie dass es eine neue Bedrohung gab. "Dass finde ich auch. Wir sollten gleich gehen." Die Mädchen nickten und begaben sich auf den Weg zum Blumenladen.

Durch eine Hintertür konnten sich die Mädchen Eintritt in den Blumenladen verschaffen. Dort angekommen versuchte Ami mit Hilfe ihres Computers geeignete Informationen zu finden. Bunny hatte sie zu dem Baum gebracht vor dem sie mit der Königin zusammengestoßen war. Nach einigen Minuten des Wartens konnte Ami jedoch ein vernichtendes Ergebnis präsentieren. "Nein, ich kann nichts feststellen. Bunny bist du dir sicher, dass du genau vor diesem Baum warst?" Bunny nickte. "Ja, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Wie sehr wünschte sie sich jetzt sich verwandeln zu können. Luna schien Bunnys Gedanken eraten zu haben und schmiegte sich an sie. "Wir werden schon herausfinden was es war." Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Bunnys Gesicht aus. "Ich glaube wir sollten für heute lieber nach Hause gehen. Morgen früh müssen all unsere Gedanken beim Lernstoff sein." Dies war nicht nur Ami sondern auch den Anderen bewusst. Ohne Ergebnisse und mit einem faulen Gefühl im Magen begaben sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

In einem Stadtteil Tokios konnten sich Harukua, Michiru, Setsuna und Hotaru die Ereignisse des Tages immer noch nicht erklären. Es gab keine Anzeichen von neuen Freinden. Weshalb also war Hotaru gewachsen? Als sie sich gegen Mitternacht entschlossen sich am nächsten Tag weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen saß Hotaru noch eine zeitlang wach in ihrem Zimmer. Ihr Körper fühlte sich fremd an. Diese Hände waren nicht ihre, diese langen Haare gehörten ihr nicht und ihre Beine fühlten sich wie Fremdkörper an. Was ist nur geschehen? Was passiert mit ihrm Körper? Es fühlt sich so fremd an, jede Bewegung, jeder Gedanke schmerzt. Völlig in Gedanken versunken bemerkte Hotaru nicht, dass Haruka und Michiru sie von der Tür aus beobachteten. "Was meints du Haruka?" Mit strengem Blick musterte Haruka ihre kleine Freundin. "Ich weiß es nicht Michiru. Aber glaube mir, es kommt etwas auf uns zu." Behutsam schmiegte sich Michiru an sie. "Ich hoffe nur wir kommen nicht zu spät." Vielleicht doch, dachte Haruka, aber sprach diesen Gedanken nicht aus. "Vielleicht sollten wir besser schlafen gehen." schlug Michiru vor. Bevor Haruka antworten konnte bemerkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ganz und gar nicht stimmte.  
Hotaur saß immer noch auf der Coach und hielt ihre Hände vor das Gesicht. Dieses komische Gefühl, das sie auch im Park gehabt hatte, kam zurück. Sofort schlug sie die Hände aus ihrem Gesicht und musterte die Dunkelheit. Hier war etwas. Sie konnte es spüren. Aus den Tiefen der Dunkelheit erkannte sie eine Gestalt. Sie kam ihr vertraut, aber doch fremd vor. Nur ein kurzer Blick war ihr vergönnt, doch das was sie sah lies ihren Atem stocken. Es war ein Mächen. Ein Mädchen dass ihre Zwillingsschwester hätte sein können. Doch bevor sich Hotaru in ihr wiederfinden konnte verwandelte sich das Mädchen in die schreckliche Kreatur Mistress 9. Die Frau, die Besitz von ihr ergriffen hatte. "Haruka! Michiru! Setsuna!" Völlig verängstigt fanden die frei jungen Frauen sie. "Hotaru was ist passiert? Schützend hielt Haruka sie im Arm. "Sie sind wieder da. Sie sind wieder da." Waren die einzigen Worte, die das zitternde Mädchen aussprechen konnte.


	7. Besuch

Bunny und ihre Freundinnn hatten sich während der vergangenen Tage dazu entschlossen den Blumenladen zu beobachten. Außer ein paar Kinder, die Samen aus dem Geschäft klauten, konnten sie nichts auffälliges entdecken. Vielleicht hatte der Blumenladen auch nichts damit zu tun? Für Bunny war es mittlerweile zur Lebensaufgabe geworden jede verdächtig zu scheinende Person genau zu beobachten. Leider führte dies auch dazu, dass sie des Öfteren Kinder erschreckte oder ganze Blumenkübel mit sich riss. Als niemand es mehr mit ansehen konnte beschlossen sie die Beschattung aufzugeben. "Du bist wirkich der größte Schussel den ich je gesehen habe Bunny. Was würde Chibiusa sagen, wenn sie ihre zukünftige Mutter beim spionieren sehen würde?" Doch vernahm Bunny nicht die warnenden Worte Reis. Sie war sicher, dass der Blumenladen etwas damit zu tun hatte. Nur wusste sie noch nicht was es war. "Hey! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Reib blieb stehen und seufzte. "Manchmal denke ich, dass du noch ein viel größeres Kind bist als Chibiusa." Kaum hatte sie diesen Satz ausgesprochen landete eine Kugel in Katzenform auf ihrem Kopf. Rei krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Keine fünf Sekunden später landete Chibiusa auch schon auf Reis Rücken. "Hallo." rief sie freudig und lächelte Bunny an. Dass sie auf Rei saß, die sich vor Schmerzen nicht mehr rühren konnte, vergaß sie. Auch Bunny schien dies nicht zu interssieren, denn sie lief freudig aud Chibiusa zu und umarmte sie. "Wie schön! Willkommen! Willkommen!" "Hättet ihr vielleicht die Güte mir aufzuhelfen?" Erst jetzt merkten die Beiden, dass Rei immer noch unter Chibiusa begraben war und halfen ihr.   
"Nun erzähl schon Chibiusa, weshalb bist du hier?" Die drei Mädchen hatten es sich auf einer Bank gemütlich gemacht und aßen Crêpes. Chibiusa nahm einen großen Bissen, schluckte ihn herzhaft hinunter und begann zu erzählen. "Ich habe Mama gefragt ob ich euch besuchen könnte, da es zu Hause langweilig geworden ist. Ich habe auch immer an euch gedacht und euch schrecklich vermisst. Außerdem meinte Mama, dass es gut für mich wäre ins 20. Jahrhundert zurückzukommen und noch einiges von Sailor Moon zu lernen." Rei und Bunny nickten. "Aber ob du so viel von Bunny lernen kannst bezweifle ich." stänkerte Rei. "Sie ist ja selbst zu doof kleine Kinder auszuspionieren. Daher bewzeifle ich, dass sie dir irgendwelche Ratschläge geben kann." Bunny lief rot an. So sehr ärgerte sie es was Rei gesagt hatte. Bevor Rei reagieren konnte klatschte Bunny ihr einen Crêpe ins Gesicht, dass Rei so sehr erzürnte, das sie ihren in Bunnys Gesicht warf. So entstand ein lauter Streit zwischen den Beiden den Chibiusa sichtlich genoss. "Haha, wusste ichs doch dass es hier nie langweilig wird."

Später an diesem Tag, als Bunny und Chibiusa auf dem Heimweg waren fiel Bunny wieder ein weshalb Chibiusa in ihrem Traum aufgetaucht war. Etwas war in der Zukunft passiert. Zwar hatte Chibiusa nichts von einem Kampf und neuen Feinden erwähnt, doch wollte sie nachfragen. "Sag mal Chibiusa. Die Zukunft, sie ist doch in Ordnung, oder?" Chibiusa sah fragend zu Bunny. "Ja natürlich. Wieso denn?" Bunny schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach nichts. Vergiss es." Es war also doch nur ein schlimmer Traum gewesen. Doch ganz wollte sich Bunny dies nicht eingestehen.

"Hurra ich bin wieder da!" Eilig rannte Chibiusa die Treppe zu ihrem alten Zimmer hinauf. Wie sehr hatte sie ihr Bett vermisst, die Möbel und ihre alten Sachen. Als sie näher ans Bett herantrat wurde sie jedoch etwas traurig. Denn als sie zuletzt in diesem Zimmer gewohnt hatte stand eine hübsch verzierte Kugel neben ihrem Bett. Mit diesem Schmuckstück hatte sie sich all die Tage mit Pegasus, nein Helios, unterhalten. War sie wirklich zurückgekommen um eine bessere Sailor Kriegerin zu werden oder vermisste sie ihren Freund, mit dem sie all die Nächte durchgeplaudert hatte? Tief in Gedanken versunken merkte sie erst nicht wie sich Wolken vor den Mond schoben. Erst als es Dunkel war schreckte Chibiusa auf. "Was, was ist das?" In ihrem Spiegel konnte Chibiusa die Umrisse einer Frau mit langen Haaren erkennen. Als der Schatten immer deutlicher wurde hörte Chibiusa eine ihr vertraute Stimme. "Prinzessin des weißen Mondes. Ich werde euch finden, ihr werdet mir für alles büßen. Der Schatten des Neumondes wird nicht mehr lange mein Gefängnis sein." Und für einen kurzen Moment erkannte Chibiusa im Spiegel Königin Nehelenia. Doch sie war nicht alleine. In ihrer Hand hielt sie den goldenen Kristall und als Chibiusa näher an den Spiegel herantrat konnte sie Helios auf einer Steinmauer liegen sehen. "NEIN HELIOS!" Sie schlug auf den Spiegel ein, doch es nütze nichts. Mit einem lauten Lachen verschwand der Schatten so schnell wie er gekommen war. Völlig verwirrt und verängstigt saß Chibiusa vor dem Spiegel. "Nein, wie, Pegasus." Was war geschehen? Wieso hatte sich Königin Nehelenia, die Sailor Moon geschlagen hatte, befreit? Träumte sie? Doch wusste sie, dass dies kein Traum sein konnte als sie ein Auto vor ihrem Haus parken hörte. Einige Minuten später stürmten Setsuna, Michiru und Haruka, die Hotaru in ihrem Arm hielt, in das Wohnzimmer der Tsukinos. Als Chibiusa und Bunny die vier erblickten und ihre Blicke auf Hotaru fielen wurde der Schmerz und die Erkenntnis, dsas es sich hier nicht um einen Traum handelte, zur Realität.


	8. Zurück in die Zukunft

Bunny hatte sich nun entschlossen auch Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna von ihrem Traum zu erzählen. Kurz nachdem sie ihre Erzählungen beendet hatte wurde sie von Haruka bestimmend zu Recht gewiesen:"Und wieso behälst du solch wichtige Informationen für dich?" Sie war aufgebracht und doch verstand sie weshalb Bunny ihre Ängste erst einmal für dich behalten hatte. "Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste doch nicht was dieser Traum zu bedeuten hatte. Nicht einmal jetzt weiß ich es." Sie hatte ihre Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel gestemmt und fing an zu zittern. Ami versuchte ihrer Freundin zu helfen. "Wir wissen nicht was es mit diesen Erscheinungen auf sich hat." "Genau." stimmte Makoto ihr zu. "Wir haben sie besiegt und das Chaos vernichtet. Wie sollten all unsere Feinde wieder aufgetaucht sein? Dass ist Unsinn." "Hm, du hast Recht. Aber was ist wenn uns ein neuer Feind bevorsteht der diese Abbildungen benutzt um Sailor Moon einzuschüchtern?" warf Setsuna in den Raum. Darüber hatte bishe noch niemand nachgedacht. Natürlich war es möglich, dass diese Erscheinungen nicht real waren und sie nur dazu benutzt wurden um die einzuschüchtern. "Aber wieso? Sie könnten uns doch auch direkt angreifen?" Minako war sich nicht sicher ob sie Setsunas Theorie genau verstanden hatte. "Sie wollen vielleicht Sailor Moon schwächen um sie zu besiegen. Ihre Macht ist grenzenlos." Doch plötzlich unterbrach Bunny die Anderen diskutierenden. "Aber ich kann mich nicht mehr verwandeln. Niemand von uns kann sich mehr verwandeln." Ihre Hände pressten sich auf ihre Oberschenkel und sie fing an zu heftiger zu zittern. Noch hatte sie sich so sehr gewünscht sich wieder in Sailor Moon verwandeln zu können. Sie hatte ihr Leben geliebt, es genossen, dass sie nun nicht mehr gegen Monster kämpfen musste, aber was würde geschehen, wenn sie von neuen Feinden bedroht würden und sie sie nicht aufhalten konnte? Mittlerweile waren auch Luna und Artemis zu ihnen gestoßen und musterten Bunny aufrichtig. "Ach Bunny." Luna konnte den Schmerz nachempfinden, doch konnte sie ihr nicht helfen. Ihre Zeit als Kriegerin war vorbei uns ihre Zeit als Neokönigin Serenity stand kurz bevor. Wie sollte sie ihr erklären, dass sie nichts tun konnte um ihr zu helfen? "Ich werde zurück in die Zukunft gehen." Alle drehten sich zu Chibiusa um, die sich aus ihrem Stuhl erhoben hatte. "Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich glaube dass ich euch helfen kann wenn ich gehe. Ich werde Mama nach dem Grund fragen und sie bitten euch zu helfen." Bunny blickte erstaunt, aber stolz, zu Chibusa hinüber. "Vielleicht weiß sie etwas über neue Feinde. Dass wäre doch möglich." Die Anderen nickten ihr zu, doch Haruka blickte sie weiterhin stumm an. Michiru wusste was in Haruka vorging. Sie machte sich Gedanken welcher neuen Bedrohung sie ausgesetzt waren. Es machte keine Unterschied ob Chibiusa in die Zukunft zurück reiste, sie mussten ihre Pflichten wieder aufnehmen.  
Als ds Chaos besiegt wurde und der Friede in die Welt zurückgekehr war hatten sich die Sailor Kriegerinnen entschieden ihre Stäbe für immer zu vernichten. Es sollte kein Grund mehr für ihre Feinde geben die Welt erneut anzugreifen. Sie alle hatten sich ein letzes Mal versammelt udn gemeinsam geschworen den Frieden zu erhalten, sich aber trotzdem nicht mehr zu verwandeln. Doch wussten sie nicht dass Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna und Hotaru dies nicht getan hatten. Zwar waren sie davon überzeugt, dass nun endgültig Frieden auf der Erde herrschen würde, doch kamen ihnen Zweifel. So hatten sie sich entschieden ihre Stäbe, sollte es einen Notfall geben, zu behalten.

Nun war es schon drei Tage her seitdem Chibiusa in die Zukunft aufgebrochen war. Die Stimmung der Mädchen lies sehr zu wünschen übrog. Sie warteten ungeduldig auf Chibiusas Rückkehr um zu erfahren welcher Bedrohung sie sich stellen mussten. Nur Bunny lies den Kopf hängen. Sie machte sich Gedanken darüber was passieren würde, wenn tatsächlich neue Feinde auftauchen würden. Es wäre ein leichtes für sie ihre Ziele zu erreichen, da sich ihnen niemand in den Weg stellte.  
Nach einem anstrengenden Tag wollte Bunny nur noch in ihr Bett. Ihr Professsor hatte mit ihr geschimpft, da sie schon wieder eine schlechte Note geschrieben hatte. Danach hatte sie so viel gegessen, dass sie im Unterricht eingschlafen war, wofür sie ncoh mehr Ärger bekommen hatte. Zu Hause angekommen führte sie ihr erster Weg zu ihrem Bett. Müde und ausgelaugt ließ sie sich in ihr Bett fallen. Nur eine halbe Stunde wollte sie ihre Augen schließen und den Stress und den Ärger der letzen Tage vergessen. Sie sclief daraufhin bald ein...Doch wurde sie mit einem Schlag auf den Hinterkopf geweckt. "Autsch!" sie rieb sich am Hinterkopf und drehte sich gleichzeitig um, um zu sehen wer sie geschlagen hatte. Voller Verwunderung blickte sie in das tränenüberströmte Gesicht von Chibiusa. "Es ist passiert. Mama, Papa und all die Anderen sie sind weg. Ich konnte sie nicht finden. Es ist alles verschwunden, es gibt nichts mehr." Chibiusa brach in Tränen aus und klammerte sich an Bunny. Diese wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Hielt sie so fest und wusste dass es viel schlimmer war als sie es sich je ertäumt hatte.


	9. Das Auge sieht alles

Währenddessen auf einem anderen Planeten.

Schon seit Jahren gab es keine Bewohner mehr. Die Flüsse waren ausgetrocknet, die Pflanzen und die Bäume verdorrt. Die einzig blühende Landschaft, die es in dieser trostlosen Welt noch gab waren Felsen und Einkerbungen in der Erde. Blitze durchzuckten den schwarzen Himmel während ein starker Wind über das Land fegte, als suche er die letzten Überreste einer zerstörten Zivilisation.  
Auf einem dieser Felsvorsprüunge schwebte ein Schatten, der sich bei genauerem Hinsehen in ein, in schwarz gekleidetes Mädchen, verwandelte. Ihre kalten Augen sahen über das Land und ihre Hände hielten ein Schwert. Es tropfte Blut von ihren Händen während sie die letzten Sekunden des Planeten mit ansah. "Nun gibt es auch hier kein Leben mehr. Nie wieder wird ein Licht erstrahlen." Und mit diesen Worten rammte sie das Schwert in den Felsen, der sogleich zerbrach. Durch die Erschütterung des Felsens und die Kraft, die das Mädchen in das Schwert gelegt hatte, begann auch der Boden des Planeten aufzubrechen. Unter einem tosenden Gelächter explodierte der Planet unter einem Lichtstrahl, der sich durch die ganze Galaxia erstreckte. So weit, dass es auch drei junge Krieger auf einem weit entfernten Planeten hören konnten. "Was war dass?" fragte Sailor Star Healer und schreckte auf. Sie konnte die Luftwellen deutlich spüren und auch ihre Kameradinnen waren aufgeschreckt. "Gerade ist wieder ein Planet erloschen." stelle Sailor Star Maker traurig fest. Die anderen beiden nickten. "Es ist schon der dritte Planet. Wann hört das denn auf? Fighter, was denkst du was dass ist?" fragte sie. Sailor Star Fighter konnte nicht sofort eine Antwort geben. Genau wie die Anderen spürte sie die dunklen Kräfte in der Luft, wusste jedoch nicht woher sie kamen. Gerne erinnerte sie sich an die Zeit zurück in der sie mit Sailor Moon und den anderen Sailor Kriegerinnen zusammen gewesen war. Jedoch auch an die Zeit in der sie gegen Galaxia gekämpft und das Chaos besiegt hatten. Woher also kamen diese schwarzen Gedanken? "Jedes Mal wenn ein Planet stirbt kommt die Bedrohung näher." Sie hielt für einige Sekunden inne bevor sie weitersprach. "Wir müssen zurück zu den Anderen und Sailor Moon wieder erwecken." Nachdem die drei Kriegerinnen und ihre Prinzessin wieder auf ihrem Planeten gelandet waren, hatte sie ihnen einen Stein anvertraut. Dieser sollte sie in schlimmen Zeiten vor jeglichem Bösen bewahren und wenn es sein musste Sailor Moon die Kraft geben, die sie brauchte um das Böse erneut zu besiegen. Damals hatte niemand daran gedacht, dass er eines Tages von Nutzen sein würde. Doch je öfter es eine Erschütterung in der Galaxie gab, desto klarer wurde es, dass sie zurück zur Erde mussten. 

Auf der Erde hatten Bunny und ihre Freundinnen die ganze Geschichte von Chibiusa erfahren. Als Chibiusa in die Zukunft zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie sich auf einem trostlosen Planeten wiedergefunden. Der Kristallpalast existierte nicht mehr und es schien als ob die Menschen verschwunden wären. Da auch die Sailor Kriegerinnen, ihre Mutter und ihr Vater unauffindbar waren, hatte sie sich in einem Haus am Ende der Stadt versteckt. Mit ihrem Telekommunikator hatte sie auch niemanden erreichen können, konnte jedoch Diana in einem Winkel des Hauses finden. Von ihr erfuhr sie, dass ein schrecklicher Kampf auf dem Planeten stattgefunden hatte. Vier Wesen waren erschienen und hatten erst die Stadt und danach die ganze Erde verwüstet. Neokönigin Serenity und ihre Kriegerinnen hatte bis zum Schluss gekämpft, konnten jedoch nichts ausrichten. Aus diesem Grund hatten sie sich an einen geheimen Ort zurückgezogen. Doch dieser Ort blieb nicht lange unentdeckt. Der Feind hatte die Königin und ihre Mistreiterinnen aufgespürt und mit sich in die Dunkelheit gerissen. Seitdem lag der Planet in einer Art Tiefschlaf und auch die Menschen waren verschwunden.  
Was sollen wir nun tun? Bunny wusste sich keinen Rat mehr. Was würde geschehen? Welches Monster mussten sie bekämpfen um den Frieden in der Welt zu erhalten und die böse Vorahnung ihrer Zukunft verschwinden zu lassen? "Ich denke es bringt nichts wenn wir mit Chibiusa zurück in die Zukunft reisen." meinte Ami. "Wir sollten hier bleiben, warten was passiert und hier eingreifen." Der gleichen Meinung waren auch die anderen Mächen. Sie entschlossen sich abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass sie das Schlimmste abwenden konnten.


	10. Der Feind

Tage und Wochen vergingen, doch gab es kein Zeichen von neuen Eindringlingen. Es war Herbst geworden und die letzten Prüfungen vor den Feiertagen waren geschafft. So auch Bunny. Wie viel sie mit den Anderen gelernt hatte und wie schlecht doch ihre Vorahnung vor den Ergebnissen war. Sie mochte sich nicht vorstellen wie viele Sommerkurse sie besuchen musste. Würde sie auch die letzen Prüfungen im neuen Jahr versemmeln wäre alles aus. Doch da sie nun sowieso nichts mehr an ihrer Situation ändern konnte, so Bunnys Gedanke, ergab sich eine gute Gelegenheit um mehr Zeit mit ihrem geliebten Mamoru zu verbringen.  
Es war schon eine Weile her seitdem sich Bunny und Mamoru zu einem Date verabredet hatten. Auch er hatte in den letzten Wochen viel zu tun gehabt, da er bald seinen Abschluss an der Universität machen würde. So waren die Beiden umso glücklicher wieder Zeit füreinander zu haben. An einem warmen Herbsttag trafen sich also die Beiden in Tokios Innenstadt um sich die neusten Videospiele in der Spielhalle, die mittlerweile Motoki gehörte, anzusehen. Nun ja, Bunny wollte sich die Videospiele ansehen, Mamoru hingegen hatte sich nur dazu breitschlagen lassen. Er war einfach zu nett. "Schau dir das nur mal an Mamoru." Bunny konnte ihre Freude nicht verbergen. Seit Monaten hatte sie auf das neue Sailor Moon Spiel gewartet und konnte es nun selbst testen. "Oh ist dass schön! Ich in meinem eigenen Videospiel. Ich sehe so gut aus, oh und diese schicke Frisur. Ha Sailor Moon die wunderschöne Kriegerin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! ha ha" dass war zu viel für Mamoru. "Psst Bunny. Hier weiß doch niemand dass du Sailor Moon bist." Doch Bunny lies sich ihre Freude nicht nehmen und konterte:"Ach Mamoru mach dir doch nicht so viele Sorgen. Hier ist bestimmt niemand den es interessiert." "Na, ich weiß nicht." Ohne ein weiteres Wort von Mamoru abzuwarten wandte sich Bunny wieder ihrem Spiel zu. Dies konnte nun etliche Stunden so weitergehen.  
In einer anderen Ecke der Spielhalle hatten Bunnys Worte zwei Mädchen hellhörig gemacht. Eines der Mädchen hatte ihre blauen Haare zu Zöpfen zusammen gebunden, trug eine hellblaue Schuluniform und einen gelben Schirm. Mit ihrem Teddybär auf dem Arm wirkte sie schüchtern und sehr mädchenhaft. Neben ihr stand ein rothaariges Mädchen, die ihre Schultasche lässig über ihre Schulter trug und sich an die Wand lehnte um eine bessere Sicht zu Mamoru und Bunny zu haben. "Dass ist also Sailor Moon." bemerkte die blauhaarige und kniff in ihren Teddybär. Das andere Mädchen schmunzelte. "Es war ja gar nicht schwer sie zu finden." "Ohja! Das wird ein Spaß." freute sich das blauhaarige Mädchen und drückte ihren Teddybären so fest, dass das Innenfutter aus der Halsnaht hervorquoll. "Und welch ein Spaß dass wird." bemerkte die rothaarige und Beide sahen mit einem bösen Lächeln zu Bunny und ihrem Freund hinüber.

An einem anderen Ort, tief unter der Erde.  
Schatten umspielten das Gemäuer, der Einzig durchdrigende Laut war das seufzen fremdartiger Wesen. Ein kalter, rauer Wind fegte über die schwarzen Türme und die schon längst vergessene Fahne flatterte im Wind.  
Im Thronsaal, der mit lila Tüchern, Vorhängen und schwarzen Rosen geschmückt war, saß eine hochgewachsene Frau auf einem Thron. Ihre Augen sahen kalt in die vor ihr liegende Dunkelheit. Sie trug rotes Haar, ein langes rotes Kleid und musterte vergnügt all die Begierden der Menschen auf Erden. Doch plötzlich erschienen vor ihren Augen zwei kleine Wirbelstürme, menschengroß. Der linke Wasserwirbelsturm verwandelte sich in ein blauhaariges Mädchen, das einen kaputten Teddybären auf dem Arm trug. Sie trug auch eine andersartige Kleidung, die auch in hellblau gehalten war. Der rechte Sandwirbelsturm entpuppte sich als rothaariges Mädchen, die in roter Kleidung getaucht war. Beide verbeugten sich vor der grimmig aussehenden Frau. "Lady Rastania, Zerprise meldet sich gehorsamts zurück." betonte das rote Mädchen, während das blauhaarige Mädchen eifrig hinzufügte:"Lady Rastania, Xemus meldet sich gehorsamts zurück." Nachdem die beiden Mädchen sich wieder in eine aufrechte Position begeben hatten meldete sich die Frau zu Wort. Ihre Stimme war nicht laut, jedoch schien sie alles zu durchdringen. "Nun, habt ihr sie gefunden?" "Natürlich My Lady." begann das rothaarige Mädchen und schritt näher an die Frau heran. "Es war ganz einfach sie zu finden. Wir haben sie in einer Spielhalle aufgespürt. Jedermann könnte wissen, dass sie die zukünftige Mondkönigin ist. Man muss nur seine Ohren spitzen, dann sagt sie se einem ganz alleine." "Und auch ihr Freund Mamoru ist nicht der hellste." fiel Xemus ihr ins Wort. Schnell wird sie von Zerprise grimmig gemustert, doch antwortete sie nichts darauf. "Ich wusste dass es nicht schwer sein wird sie zu finden." Ein hämisches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Lady Rastanias Gesicht ab. "Nun ihr wisst was zu tun ist." Die Mädchen nickten. So schnell wie sie aufgetaucht waren, so schnell waren sie wieder verschwunen. Lady Rastania sah noch lange in die Dunkelheit. "Endlich ist es soweit meine Kinder. Diesmal entwischt ihr mir nicht."

"Huhu Ami!" Nicht einmal hier konnte Ami lernen. Ihr Mathekurs war am Nachmittag ausgefallen und so hatte sie sich in die Schwimmhalle der Universität zurückgezogen. Diese war im Herbst meist unbesetzt, da es keine Schwimmkurse gab. Unter der Woche ging sie jeden Tag in die Schwimmhalle, schwann ein paar Runden und lernte für ihre nächsten Prüfungen. Nur heute hatte sie wohl kein Glück. Makoto und Bunny hatten sich in ihre Badeanzüge geworfen und plumpsten, wortwörtlich, ins Wasser. "Ach ist dass herrlich." Bunny schwamm zum anderen Beckenrand hinüber und bestaunte Amis Ansammlung von Büchern. "Du willst die doch nicht alle lesen, oder?" fragte sie unglaubwürdig. "Aber nein. Komm lass uns schwimmen." Ami wusste dass sie nun keine Chance mehr haben würde zu lernen und entschloss sich daher lieber einige Runden mit ihren Freundinnen zu schwimmen. Sie tauchten, schwammen und hatten ihren Spaß daran Bunny nass zu spritzen. Als sich über der Oberfläche ein kleiner Lärm breit machte entschloss sich Ami unter die Wasseroberfläche zu tauchen um etwas Ruhe zu bekommen. Es herrschte totenstille. Sie konnte nur das Plätschern ihrer Füße und Arme hören. Da sie eine sehr gute Schwimmerin war fiel es ihr nicht schwer einige Minuten unter Wasser zu bleiben. So drehte sie sich wie ein Fisch im Wasser und wünschte sich endlich wieder am Meer zu sein. Wie lange war es her, seit sie mit den Anderen Muscheln gesammelt und Strandburgen gebaut hatte? Wasserball gespielt und sich über Minakos Sonnenbrand amüsiert hatte? Im nächsten Monat, nach der letzten Prüfung würde sie fahren, dass nahm sie sich fest vor. Während sie sich ausmalte wie viel Spaß sie und die Anderen haben würden fing das Wasser an dunkler zu werden. Zuerst bemerkte Ami nichts von alldem, doch nachdem sie nicht einmal mehr ihre eigene Hand vor sich erkennen konnte versuchte sie so schnell wie möglich aufzutauchen. Sie schafft es nicht! Irgendetwas hinderte sie daran aufzutauchen, etwas das an ihrem Bein zog. Ängstlich sah sie an sich herab und erkannte eine Ranke, die sich um ihren Fuß schlängelte. Was war hier los? Zwar versuchte Ami sich zu befreien, wusste jedoch dass es keinen Zweck haben würde. Bald würde ihr die Luft ausgehen und ihre Freundinnen würden es nicht einmal bemerken. Als sie bereits aufgegeben hatte hörte sie ein heiteres Lachen. Das Lachen schien immer näher zu kommen. So nahe, dass Ami das Mädchen mit den blauben Haaren erkennen konnte. Nun wusste Ami, dass dies der Feind war.


	11. Merkur

Wie sollte sie sich aus dieser Situation befreien? Schon seit fünf Minuten drückten starken Wellen Ami unter das Wasser und hielten sie gefangen. Das Lachen, das vor einigen Sekunden noch so weit entfernt gewesen war, schien nun direkt neben ihr zu sein. Als Ami sich immer stärker wand konnte sie sie sehen: Ein Mädchen, jünger als sie, mit blauen Haaren und einer Kleidung, die an eine Sailor Kriegerinnen Uniform erinnerte. Ami wusste nicht ob dieses Mädchen wirklich existierte oder ob sie halluzinierte. "Hallo Sailor Merkur." Das Lachen hatte aufgehört und eine leise, liebevolle Stimme dröhnte in Amis Ohren. Das blauhaarige Mädchen stand nun vor ihr und durchbohrte sie mit einem eisigen Blick. "Ich dachte mir es wäre an der Zeit dir mal zu zeigen wie wichtig es ist seine Waffe zu beherrschen." Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung ließ sie die Wasseroberfläche aufbrechen und Ami wurde nach oben geschleudert. Nun konnten auch Bunny und Makoto erkennen was mir ihrer Freundin passiert war. Beide starrten ungläubig erst zu Ami, dann zu dem Mädchen das sich auf den Beckenrand befördert hatte. "Wer bist du?" Makoto war die Erste die ihre Sprache wiedererlangt hatte. "Oh Verzeihung, ich hätte mich euch wohl zuerst vorstellen sollen. Ich heiße Xemus, nett euch kennenzulernen." Mit einem breiten Grinsen ging sie einige Schritte auf die Mädchen zu, die einen Schritt zurückmachten, je näher sie kam. "Was willst du von Ami? Lass sie sofort frei." Bunny konnte nicht glauben was sie da sah: Ami wurde von dem gefangen das sie liebte, dem Wasser. Mutig stellte sie sich Xemus in den Weg. "Aber aber, ich will euch doch nur zu unserem neuen Spiel willkommen heißen." "Neues Spiel?" fragte Makoto verwirrt. "Aber natürlich. Meine Mutter hat mir immer gesagt es wäre unhöflich sie nicht vorzustellen, wenn man doch mit jemanden viel Zeit verbringen wird." Je mehr Xemus erzählte deso mulmiger wurde Bunny zumute. "Und da wir uns jetzt getroffen haben kann ich beruhigt anfangen. Und als erstes werde ich mir die Energie von Sailor Merkur holen. Ach wie wird sie sich freuen wenn ich nicht nur Sailor Merkus, sondern auch Sailor Jupiter und die Mondkönigin erledige. Juhu!" Makoto und Bunny erstarrten. Woher wusste sie dss sie Sailor Kriegerinnen sind? Und was hatte sie mit ihrer Energie vor? "Die wirst du aber nicht bekommen!" Makoto stürtzte sich auf sie, verfehlte sie jedoch knapp. "Endlich! Auf diesen Spaß warte ich schon seit langem. Auf gehts!" Xemus ließ einen Regenschirm vor sich erscheinen, öffnete ihn und drehte die Spitze so schnell, dass blaue Lichtblitze auf die Mädchen niederregneten. Sie entkamen nur knapp, doch verletzte sich Makoto an der Schulter und an ihrem rechten Bein. "Makoto! Ami!" Bunny konnte nur hilflos mitansehen wie Xemus immer mehr Lichtblitze von Himmel schickte und ihre beiden Freundinnen bewustlos am Beckenrand und in den Fluten lagen. Was konnte sie nur tun? Sie musste ihnen doch helfen, aber wie, wenn sie sich nicht mehr in Sailor Moon verwandeln konnte. Es zerriss sie innerlich und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Ich möchte ihnen helfen, oh bitte lass mich ihnen helfen, schluchtze Bunny. Die erste Träne, die sie vergoss, tropfte in das Wasser des Schwimmbeckens. Ohne es zuerst zu merken fing das Wasser an Ami loszulassen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte Ami dass sie sich nun befreien konnte und sprang. Sie spürte den harten Aufprall auf der Wasseroberfläche, wusste jedoch zugleich dass sie der bedrohlichen Situation entgangen war. Unter Wasser verbrachte sie einige Sekunden bevor sie sich zum Kampf bereit machten wollte. Kurz bevor sie sich entschloss Xemus zu stellen hörte sie erneut eine Stimme. "Prinzessin Merkur, wartet!" Genau vor ihrem Gesicht tauchte ein blaues Licht auf. Sie fühlte die Wärme, die das Licht ausstrahlte, obwohl sie noch vor kurzer Zeit in einer lebensgefährlichen Situation gewesen war. "Wer bist du?" "Prinzessin Merkur, Ihr müsst euren Freundinnen helfen." Nun begann das blaue Licht erneut stark zu stralen und vor Amis Augen erschien ein Füllfederhalter. Er war mit blauen Steinen und dem Zeichen des Merkurs verziert. "Schnell, Ihr müsst euch verwandeln!" Nicht leichter als dass, dachte Ami und nahm den Füllfederhalter. Eine neue, starke Energie durchströmte ihren Körper und mit den kurzen Worten "Macht der Mekurnebel, mach auf!" wurde Ami in ein blaues Licht getaucht und verwandelte sich in Sailor Merkur. Sie konnte die neue Kraft spüren, die sie erhalten hatte. Jetzt nur keine Zeit verlieren, dachte sie sich und tauchte aus dem Wasser hervor. Sie sah wie ihre Freundin Makoto bewusstlos am Boden lag und Bunny weinend neben ihr saß. "Lass die Beiden sofort in Ruhe!" tönte es aus ihrem Hals. Xemus und Bunny konnten nicht glauben was sie da sahen: Es war Sailor Merkur. Aus Xemus' Gesicht breitete sich ein erneutes Grinsen aus. "Wie schön, na endlich können wir richtig anfangen. Da!" Erneut richtete sie ihren Schirm auf Sailor Merur, doch konnte diese den Lichtblitz ausweichen. So schnell wie sie war konnte sie Xemus immer wieder ausweichen. So ging es einige Minuten bis Sailor Merkur die neue Kraft in sich aufsteigen spürte. Ohne es zu bemerkten schleuderte sie mit den Worten "Merkur, Planet des Wassers, schicke Eis und Regen. Wasserstrahl flieg!" einen Wassersturm auf Xemus ab. Diese wurde nur halb getroffen und konnte noch rechtzeitig flüchten, bevor sie Sailor Merkur erneut angreifen konnte.

"Makoto? Makoto?" Langsam öffnete Makoto die Augen und erblickte ihre beiden besorgten Freundinnen. "Was ist denn los? Wo ist das Monster?" Aufgebracht erhob sie sich und schaute eilig hin und her. "Sie ist verschwunden." wurde ihre Frage von Ami beantwortet. "Es scheint, als ob sie es auf uns abgesehen haben." erklärte sie ihrer Freundin. Makoto nickte. "Also ist nun der Feind endlich aufgetaucht. Wir werden sie bezwingen, wäre doch gelacht wenn wir es nicht schaffen." "Allerdings." pflichtete Ami ihrer Freundin bei. Bunny hingegen konnte den Optimismus ihre Freundinnen nicht teilen. Welche Angst sie um ihre Freundinnen gehabt hatte, als Ami in den Fängen des Mädchens und Makoto bewusstlos am Boden lag. Diese Bilder hatte sie an die Zeit erinnert, in der sie ihren letzten Kampf gegen Königin Perilia und Königin Metallia geführt hatte. Sie wollte dies auf keinen Fall noch einmal erleben.


	12. Weinende Löwen

Es war Nachmittag, als sich die fünf Freundinnen erneut am Hikawa Tempel zusammenfanden. Ruhig, gar lautlos, saßen sie an Reis Tisch und starrten gedankenverloren in ihre Teetassen. Sie hatten den gesamten Morgen damit verbracht sich über den neuen Feind Gedanken zu machen. Weshalb sammelte dieses Mädchen Energie? Es musste etwas größeres dahinterstecken, darüber waren sie sich bewusst. Makoto hatte ihren Gedanken freien Lauf gelassen und bemerkte, dass sich diese Ereignisse mit denen aus der Vergangenheit beinahe 1:1 deckten. Noch gut konnten sie sich daran erinnern wie das Königreich des Dunklen, oder auch Ale und Anne, menschliche Energie benötigt hatten.Benötigten diese neuen Feinde nun auch Energie um etwas zu erwecken? Wenn ja, was war es? Als Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna sich zu ihnen gesellt hatten wurden die Diskussionen immer hitziger. Durch Hotarus Wachstumsschub war auch ihnen klar, dass ein neuer, schlimmerer Feind auf sie zukommen würde. Nun konnten sie nur darauf warten, dass er endlich sein Gesicht zeigte. Sie würden alles tun um die Welt erneut zu beschützen, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Die Tatsache, dass sich nun Ami wieder in eine Sailor Kriegerin verwandeln konnte machte ihnen Hoffnung darauf, dass sie auch den neuen Feind bezwingen konnten. Jedem, außer Bunny. Sie war die Einzige gewesen, die sich nicht an den Diskussionen beteiligt hatte. Zu viele Gedanken spukten ihr im Kopf herum. Was passierte mit Chibiusa? Nachdem Chibiusa zurück in die Zukunft gegangen war und es bisher keinerlei Lebenszeichen von ihr gab machte sie sich große Sorgen. Sie war sich außerdem sicher, dass diese neuen Feinde nicht nur die Gegenwart, sondern auch die Zukunft verändern würden. Doch was würde dann mir ihr, Mamoru und Chibiusa geschehen?  
Minako unterbrach die Stille, die nun schon 20 Minuten andauerte, mit einem tiefen und lauten Schluck Tee. "Ach tut dass gut!" seufzte sie, als sie die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch stellte. "Du Rei, sag, hast du vielleicht noch ein paar Kekse? Ich hatte nämlich bisher noch kein Mittagessen." Dieser Satz hätte wohl jeden umgehauen. Ami, Makoto, Rei und Bunny konnten es nicht fassen. Hatte Minako denn nur eines im Kopf, essen? Und dass obwohl sie sich lieber um den Kampf gegen die neue Bedrohung kümmern sollte.   
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich wegen ein paar Keksen dazu entschließt nach Hause zu gehen." Artemis war von seiner Partnerin mehr als enttäuscht. Als Rei Minako erklärte, dass sie bisher noch nicht zum einkaufen gekommen war (da es wichtigere Dinge zu besprechen gab), ging Minako einfach nach Hause. "Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht Minako. Du solltest deine Aufgabe sehr viel ernster nehmen." schimpfte Artemis und sprang auf Minakos Bett. Dort lag Minako schon seit einer halben Stunde und starrte hinauf zur Decke. "Du Artemis, sag. Was passiert wenn wir die Welt in unserer Zeit nicht beschützen können?" Artemis drehte ungläubig die Augen. "Dass weißt du doch. Sollte den Bösen die Machtübernahme der Erde in unserer Zeit gelingen, wird sich auch die Zukunft verändern. Wir müssen sogar davon ausgehen, dass die momentanen Ereignisse dazu führen werden, das das zukünftige Kristalltokio nicht mehr so sein wird wie wir es kennen." "Also wird Bunny niemals die Mondkönigin werden. Und Chibiusa, sie wird auch nicht geboren werden?" Auf diese Frage wusste selbst Artemis keine Antwort. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur dass wir nicht zulassen dürfen, dass sich die Bösewichte die Energie der Sailor Kriegerinnen bemächtigen!" Minako schloss die Augen. Sie wollte schlafen und vergessen, dass sie eine solch wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte. 

Währenddessen unter der Erde.  
Xemus spielte vergnüglich mit ihren neu erworbenen Plüschtieren. Dass sie ihre letze Aufgabe, die Energie Sailor Merkurs zu bekommen, nicht erledigen konnte machte ihr nichts aus. Sie hatte ihren Job erledigt, war in die Welt der Menschen gereist und hatte ihr Bestes gegeben. Lady Rastania würde bestimmt verstehen, dass sie nichts dafür konnte, dass sich eine der Sailor Kriegerinnen gegen sie gestellt hatte. Was hätte sie auch tun sollen? Gegen eine Sailor Kriegerin hatte sie keine Chance. Gerade als sie ihren Löwen auf ein anderes Kissen gesetzt hatte trat Zerprise in den Saal. "Und wie ist es gelaufen?" wollte sie wissen und setzte sich neben sie. Bevor Xemus antwortete legte sie ihren Löwen auf ein anderes Kissen und summte dabei. "Es hat Spaß gemacht! Nur konnte ich keine Energie mitbringen." "Dass darf doch nicht wahr sein! Weißt du denn nicht was Lady Rastania mit dir macht wenn sie erfährt, dass du versagt hast?" "Ja, dass ist mir bewusst." Xemus schien nicht gerade Angst vor Lady Rastania zu haben. Nein, sie schien sogar ziemlich entspannt. "Und wie kommt es, dass du dabei so ruhig bleiben kannst?" Zerprise konnte ihre Mitstreiterin nicht verstehen. Es war überall bekannt, dass Lady Rastania jeden bestrafte der sich als unnützt erwies. "Sie verzeiht mir und ist glücklich, dass ich schon einen neuen Plan habe." Zerprise runzelte die Stirn. "Achja? Und wie sieht dein neuer Plan aus?" Xemus lachte während sie dem Löwen den Bauch aufschnitt.


	13. Venus

"Ja gut so! Zu mir, zu mir!" Sie sprang, traf den Ball und holte einen erneuten Punkt für ihre Mannschaft. Minakos Mannschaft dominierte das Spiel schon seit der ersten Minute und hatte mittlerweile einen Vorsprung von 10 Punkten. Es würde einfach werden dieses Spiel zu gewinnen. Mit Hingabe erreichte Minako jeden Ball und schmetterte ihn mit derselben Hingabe wieder zurück. Die gegnerische Mannschaft fürchtete sich vor ihren Bällen.  
Seit die Mädchen keine Sailor Kriegerinnen mehr waren hatte sich jede ihrem eigenen Hobby zugewandt und das von Minako war das Volleyball. Früher hatte sie kein Training verpasst, doch seit ihrer Zeit als Sailor V, später Sailor Venus, hatten ihre sportlichen Aktivitäten stetig abgenommen. Wie froh war sie gewesen endlich wieder Volleyball spielen zu können und sich keine Gedanken um neue Gefahren zu machen. Jedoch merkte man Minako nicht an, dass sie noch vor wenigen Stunden ein ernstes Gespräch mit den Anderen geführt hatte und sie sich entschlossen hatte mehr über ihre Feinde zu erfahren. Sie würden es schaffen, so wie sie es schon immer geschafft hatten, da war sich Minako sicher. Mit einem letzten, langen Aufschlag gewann Minakos Mannschaft das Spiel.

"Tut dass gut!" Minako hielt ihren Kopf unter einen Wasserhahn, der außerhalb der Halle an einem Waschbecken befestigt war. Ihr Kopf glühte, doch ihre Atmung hatte sich wieder normalisiert. Sie war gut trainiert, dachte sie bei sich und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Wasserflasche. "Du warst wirklich klasse." hörte Minako eine Stimme hinter sich, als sie gerade ihre Entspannungsübungen begonnen hatte. Erstaunt drehte sie sich um. Ein junges Mädchen in Schuluniform stand neben ihr und hielt ihr ein Handtuch entgegen. Minako bedankte sich und trocknete sich ab.   
"Ich hab dich schon eine Weile beobachtet und ich muss sagen, dass ich ein großer Fan von dir bin." Minako wurde rot im Gesicht und winkte ab. "Achwas, ich bin doch kein Vorbild." Obwohl ich das eigentlich schon gerne wäre, dachte sie bei sich. Schon immer hatte sie sich gewünscht ein Vorbild zu sein. Wie viele Chancen hatte sie verstreichen lassen damit sie eine Sailor Kriegerin bleiben konnten? Dass dieses junge Mädchen sie anhimmelte kam Minako trotzdem etwas komisch vor. "Ich wollte immer Sport machen nur bin ich keine allzu gute Sportlerin. Aber als ich dich gesehen habe wurde mir klar, dass ich alles schaffen kann." So sehr sich Minako auch über das Kompliment freute, irgendwie war ihr das Mädchen unheimlich. Ihre langen blauen Zöpfe kringelten sich um ihr Gesicht und ihre großen Augen starrten in den blauen Himmel. Es sah wie eine Szene aus einem Bilderbuch aus. "Danke, dass ist sehr freundlich von dir. Aber woher kennst du mich? Bist du ein Volleyball Fan?" Plötzlich verschwand das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens und eine dunkle Grimasse kam zum Vorschein. Vor Minakos ungläubigen Augen hüllte sich das Mädchen in blaues Licht und verwandelete sich. Das Mädchen trug nun eine blaue Sailor Kriegerinnen Kleidung und hielt einen Regenschirm in der Hand. Dies musste das Mädchen sein, das Ami angegriffen hat, dachte Minako bei sich. Doch obwohl sie sich bereits von dem Mädchen abgewandt und in Richtung Sporthalle rannte spürte sie, wie sich eine Schlinge um ihren Fuß band. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei stürtzt Minako zu Boden. "Du willst doch nicht etwas weglaufen? Jetzt fängt der Spaß doch erst richtig an." Xemus konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, zu sehr genoss sie diesen Anblick. Schon bald würde sie die erste Energie an Lady Rastania liefern können. Wenn sie sich gut anstellte und wartete bis die anderen Sailor Kriegerinnen auftauchen würden, könnte sie noch mehr Energie sammeln und der Dank Lady Rastanias wäre ihr gewiss. Vor lauter Vorfreude zog Xemus stärker an der Ranke, mit der sie Minako gefangen hatte, um die Anderen so schnell wie möglich herzulocken. Was für ein Spiel, was für ein Spaß.  
Was sollte sie nur tun? Völlig ihrem Feind ausgeliefert versuchte Minako die Ranke um ihren Knöchel zu lösen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Je näher Xemus ihr kam, desto größer wurde ihre Angst. Sie durfte nicht gewinnen! Doch was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte sich nicht mehr verwandeln und ihre Freundinnen konnten ihr auch nicht beistehen. Als Xemus nur noch einen Schritt von ihr entfernt war und die Spitze ihres Regenschirms auf Minako richtete, ja bevor sie angreifen konnte hörte Minako einen Schrei. Plötzlich lies Xemus von ihr ab. Minako sah Artemis, der sich auf das Mädchen gestürtzt hatte. Mit seinen scharfen Krallen ging er auf sie los! Leider nütze es nicht viel, denn schon nach seiner ersten Attacke riss Xemus ihn zu Boden. Er blieb reglos liegen. "Artemis!" Minako hatte sich währenddessen von der Ranke befreien können und lief eilig zu ihrem Gefährten. Xemus schluchtze und versuchte sich mit einem Kuscheltier zu beruhigen. "Wie kann es diese Katze wagen mich so zu zerkratzen. Es tut so weh." Und schon fing sie an zu weinen. Währenddessen hatte Minako Artemis zu einem sicheren Platz, hinter einer Hecke, gelegt. "Oh Artemis,du dummer Kater." Wie konnte er sich nur in solche Gefahr bringen? Er wusste doch, dass er gegen sie keine Chance hatte. Minako drückte ihren Freund an sich und eine Träne drang aus ihrem Auge. "Prinzessin Venus." hörte Minako eine ihr bekannte Stimme. Plötzlich tauchte vor ihr ein orangenes Licht auf und ein Gefühl der Wärme durchströmte sie. Ja, die kannte dieses Licht, diese Wärme. Noch bevor sie sich bewusst darüber war was mit ihr geschah wusste sie was sie zu tun hatte. "Macht der Venusnebel, mach auf!" Xemus hatte sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt und suchte nach Minako. Irgendwo musste sie doch sein! Sie durfte nicht schon wieder ohne Energie zurückkehren. Sie suchte fieberhaft hinter den Büschen bis sie gestört wurde. "Hey du! Du versuchst meine Energie zu stehlen und sie für deine bösen Machenschaften zu missbrauchen. Obendrein tust du noch meinem Freund weh, dass kann und werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich bin Sailor Venus und im Namen der Venus werde ich dich bestrafen!" Xemus fing an zu kichern. "Hast du das heimlich geübt oder stehst du so gerne im Rampenlicht?" Xemus öffnete ihren Schirm, während sich Minako noch nicht sicher war was sie eigentlich antworten sollte. "Naja, dass macht nichts. Du bist eine Sailor Kriegerin, ihr braucht doch immer eure hoffnungsvollen Auftritte. Ha!" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stürtzte sich Xemus mit der Spitze ihres Regenschirms auf Sailor Venus. Diese konnte gerade noch ausweichen, doch schon sendete Xemus blauen Strahlen auf sie. So jagte sie Sailor Venus bis sie nicht mehr weiter konnte, eine Wand versperrte ihr den Weg. "Ich hab die ja gesagt es wird ein lustiges Spiel. Leider muss jedes Spiel auch mal sein Ende haben. Naja, aber ich bedanke mich schon mal für deine Energie." Xemus landete vor Sailor Venus und erhob ihren Regenschirm. Nein, so durfte es nicht enden! Niemals würde Xemus ihre Energie bekommen! Sie würde sich nicht geschlagen geben!. Erneut erfasste Sailor Venus dieses warme Gefühl und die ihr bekannte Stimme sprach zu ihr. "Prinzessin Venus, schnell ihr müsst die Harfe erklingen lassen." Noch bevor Sailro Venus wusste was geschah, erschien vor ihr eine goldenen Harfe. Die Worte, die sie nun sprach, waren ihr mehr als vertraut:"Venus, Planet der Liebe schicke die Wärme der Herzen. Feuerherzen, fliegt!" Da Xemus auf diesen Angriff nicht vorbereitet war trafen sie alle Liebesherzen, die Sailor Venus ausschickte. Dies führte dazu, dass Xemus' Regenschirm verbrannte und sie selbst ihre Hand verbrannte. "Aua, dass tut doch weh." Sie ließ ihren Regenschirm fallen und rannte davon.

"Artemis, Artemis?" Langsam schlug die weiß Katze ihre Augen auf. Noch sehr benebelt brauchte er einige Sekunden bis er Sailor Venus erkannte. "V-Venus? Oh ich freue mich so sehr, dsss du deine Bestimmung wieder erfüllen kannst." Ja so war er, immer darauf bedacht ihr in ihrem Schicksal zur Seite zu stehen. Innig umarmte sie ihren Katzer. Was würde sie nur ohne ihren treuen Freund tun?


	14. Neuzugang

"Du hast schon wieder versagt!" Zerprise konnte nicht glauben was Xemus ihr da erzählte. "Ohje, da wird Lady Rastania aber böse werden. Konnest du denn nicht einmal ein bisschen Energie mitbringen?" Xemus rührte sich nicht. Seit sie angekommen war streichelte sie über das Fell ihres kaputten Teddybären. Noch nie waren ihr so viele Fehler auf einmal unterlaufen. Was würde nur mit ihr geschehen? Lady Rastania war nicht dafür bekannt ihren Dienern viele Chancen zu gewähren und sie hatte nun schon zwei Mal versagt. Sie musste sich eine bessere Taktik ausdenken. "Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal mein Glück versuchen. Vielleicht bringe ich ja etwas Energie mit." Zerprise wartete gar nicht erst auf Xemus Antwort, sondern machte sich sofort auf den Weg.

Minakos Geschichte hatte die Mädchen wieder aufgewühlt. Ihr Feinde wussten alles über sie. Sie wussten nicht nur, dass sie Sailor Kriegerinnen waren, sondern auch welchen Hobbies sie nachgingen, auf welcher Schule sie waren und welche Stärken und Schwächen sie hatten. Wie wollten sie einen solch großen Feind gegenübertreten?  
Rei war es leid in ihrem Tempel jeden Diskussionen darüber abzuhalten was als nächstes geschehen würde. In einer stillen Minute hatte sie versucht zu meditieren, doch konnte sie sich keine einzige Minute konzentrieren. Entweder störten sie ihre Freundinnen, Yuichiru oder ihr Großvater, der mal wieder eine tolle neue Idee hatte um hübsche, junde Mädchen in seinen Tempel einzuladen. Rei hatte sich immer gewünscht die Nachfolge ihres Großvaters anzutreten, ein Leben als schöne Priesterin zu leben, doch durch ihre Bestimmung als Sailor Kriegerin war ihr dies immer verwährt geblieben. Die einzig freie Zeit die sie neben der Schule noch hatte verbrachte sie mit Gebeten und Meditationen. Dass sie sich nun nicht einmal mehr darauf konzentrieren konnte machte sie wütend. So entschloss sie sich an diesem Tag nicht im Tempel zu arbeiten, sondern etwas Zeit mit ihrem Freund Yuichiru zu verbringen. Leichter gesagt als getan. Nach einem katastrophalen Einkaufsbummel war sie so entnervt, dass sie nicht einmal mehr in seiner Nähe sein wollte. Seit ihrer Zeit als Sailor Kriegerin hatte sie sich immer gegen ihre Gefühle Yuichiru gegenüber gesträubt. Sie wollte nicht verletzt werden, keine Schwachstellen haben. Doch nach ihrem letzten Kampf gegen das Chaos hatte sie sich für ein Leben als Priesterin, aber auch für ein Leben mit ihm entschieden. Dass seine Freundin miese Laune hatte war für Yuichiru nichts neue. Oft genug hatte er Reis Wut abbekommen und war ihr deshalb auch nicht böse.  
"So ein Mist! Jetzt kann ich den ganzen Hof nochmal kehren und dass nur weil Yuichiru wie eine Ente durch jeden Tümpel latscht!" verärgert schruppte sie drauflos. Da ihr nichr mehr zu helfen schien hatte sie sich daran gemacht den Tempel zu putzen. Sie war so in die Arbeit vertieft, dass sie nicht merkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Kleine Augen leuchteten im Dunklen...

"Puh! Jetzt habe ich mir aber einen Tee verdient." Rei hatte noch keinen Schluck von ihrem Tee gertrunken als sie sich so sehr erschreckte, dass sie sich ihren Mund verbrannte. "HALLO Rei!" Bunny kam die letzen Treppen des Tempels hinaufgerannt und hielt eine Menge Comics in der Hand. Rei musste schwer schlucken und konnte vor Schmerzen nicht richtig sprechen. "AHH Bunny, waft maft du denn hier?"   
Beide tranken nun Tee. Als sich Reis Zunge beruhigt und sie wieder normal sprechen konnte hatte sie Bunny zuerst zurecht gewiesen, sich dann aber erbarmt mir ihr ihre Kekse und den Tee zu teilen. Auch hatte sie ihr von ihrem jämmerlichen Einkaufsbummel erzählt. "Verstehe. Du bist also frustriert?" fragte Bunny Rei und aß einen weiteren Keks. "Was? Ich bin doch nicht frustriert. Aber sag mal Bunny, wie viele Kekse willst du denn noch essen? Du willst doch nicht dass Mamoru dich irgendwann zu fett findet und dann du frustriert bist oder?" Wie gemein! Natürlich führte diese Conversation zu dem nächsten Streit. "WAS? So eine Gemeinheit. Mamoru würde mich nie verlassen!" "Bist du dir da sicher? Ich glaube kaum, dass er mit einem Mops zusammen sein will." "Du wagst es!" Und so ging der Streit in eine lange und laute Runde. "Ohje, machen die einen Krach." Zerprise hatte sich hinter einen Baum versteckt und den Mädchen eine Weile zugesehen. "Wenn das so weitergeht wecken die ja noch die Toten auf. Hm, Geist bist du da?" Hinter Zerprise wurde ein Schatten sichtbar. "Ja." Lächelnd nickte Zerprise. "Ich will dass du ihnen die Freude an diesem Streit und sämtliche Freunde nimmst. Hast du verstanden?" "Jawohl." Kaum hatte der Schatten sich aufgelöst umspielte Zerprise ein rotes Licht und sie war in einen Alltagskleidung geschlüpft. "Wollen wir doch mal sehen wie schlau ihr Sailor Kriegerinnen wirklich seid."


	15. Mars

Rei nippte an ihrem letzten tropfen Tee als sich Bunny über ihre neusten Comics hermachte. Bald schallte ihr Lachen durch das ganze Zimmer. "Ha ha Rei, dass ist zu komisch! Schau dir das an!" Sie rieb Rei eine Seite unter die Nase und kugelte sich vor lachen. Kaum hatte sich Rei die Seite angeschaut musste sie ebenfalls schmunzeln. "Du hast Recht, es ist wirklich lustig." Während Bunny immer noch lachend auf dem Boden rollte kam Rei wieder zu ihrer alten, nervösen Stimmung zurück. Sie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und fragte Bunny frei heraus, ob sie immer noch von der Zukunft und den bevorstehenden Kämpfen träumte. Erst war Bunny etwas verwirrt, dass sich Rei vermutlich um dieselben Dinge sorgen machte, erklärte ihr aber in Ruhe, dass sich ihre Träume verschlimmert hatten. "Ich glaube wir machen und zu viele Sorgen um die Zukunft." Reis Blick verriet, dass dies nicht ganz stimmen konnte. "Wir sollten doch keine Angst vor der Zukunft haben. Natürlich gibt es neue Feinde und wir müssen sie schlagen, aber ich bin sicher dass alles gut enden wird." Sie lächelte ihrer Freundin zu und stand auf. Ohne ihre Reaktion anzuwarten verließ Rei den Raum. Wie konnte sie so etwas nur zu ihrer Freundin sagen? Sie wusste, dass Bunny an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte und doch versuchte sie alles herunterzuspielen. Was war richtig?  
Rei entschloss sich erneut ihre Meditationsstelle aufzusuchen. Vielleicht konnte ihr das Feuer nun mehr Auskunft über ihre momentane Situation geben. Bunny würde sich vermutlich nicht langweilen, denn es gab noch genügend Kekse und Comics in ihrem Zimmer. Drei Versuche hatte sie gebraucht um sich etwas konzentrieren zu können. Zwar konnte sie Bilder in den Flammen erkennen, doch fand sie wieder keine Antwort. Frustriert goss sie einen Eimer Wasser über das Feuer und wollte den Raum schon verlassen als sich auf der noch heißen Asche ein erneutes Feuer entfachte und Rei darin Bilder sah, die sie zutiefst erschütterten. Sie sah einen Dämon, der sich über Sailor Moon beugte und ihre Brosche zerriss. Sie sah Bilder ihre Freundinnen, die sich im Kampf mit Monstern befanden, sie jedoch nicht schlagen konnten und sie sah das Gesicht einer Frau, die sich über alles zu amüsieren schien. Ihre roten Augen glühten und ihr Lachen ließ Rei erschaudern. Wer war diese Frau? Doch kurz nachdem Rei das Bild gesehen hatte härte sie einen lauten Schrei aus dem Hof. Kurze Zeit später flog etwas in den Raum, zerschmetterte das Fenster und warf die Feuerstelle um. "Was willst du?" vor Rei stand ein rothaariges Mädchen, dass eine Peitsche in der Hand hielt. Ihre Erscheinung war elegant und doch zugleich furchteinflößend. "Sailor Mars. Ich Zerprise werde mir heute deine Energie holen." Sie schlug mit der Peitsche auf den Boden und ein langer Schatten erschien. Noch bevor sich Rei in Sicherheit bringen konnte wurde sie von einer unheimlichen Kraft aufgehalten. Ihre Füße gaben unter ihr nach und sie konnte ihre Stimme nicht mehr benutzen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie brauchte Hilfe!  
Bunny hatte ich währenddessen mit allen Comics von Rei angefreundet und alle Kekse aufgegessen. Da sie nun nicht mehr wusste was sie tun sollte machte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Freundin. Da sie sie nicht fand wollte sie gerade in ihr Zimmer zurück als sie aus Reis Meditations Zimmer Rauch aufsteigen sah. So schnell sie konnte öffnete sie die Tür und fand dort Rei, das Monster und Zerprise. "Rei!" Doch sie kam zu spät. Zerprise hatte ihre Freundin bereits an die Wand gepresst und hatte damit begonnen ihr ihre Energie zu entziehen. Was sollte sie nur tun? In ihrer Verzweiflung rannte Bunny auf Zerprise zu und versuchte ihr die Peitsche aus der Hand zu reißen. "Du klene Görse, lass los!" Sie versuchte Bunny abzuschütteln, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Mit aller Kraft stemmte sich Bunny gegen sie und riss an der Peitsche. Da sich Zerprise nun um Bunny kümmern musste war Rei frei. Nach und nach kam sie zu sich. Als sie sah dass Bunny mit Zerprise kämpfte versuchte sie sich aufzuraffen. "Oh Bunny.." doch ihre Kraft verließ sie.

Während Bunny sich weiter mit Zerprise schlug rutschte Rei immer weiter in eine Traumwelt ab. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und schloss die Augen.  
Sie muste ihre Mondprinzessin beschützen. Wieso war sie nur so schwach? Sie wollte eine Kraft um ihre Freundin zu beschützen. Diese Gedanken wiederholten sich immer und immer wieder. In der Ferne hörte sie Bunny rufen nach ihr, doch sie konnte nicht antworten. Sie brauchte Kraft, Kraft um ihre Freundin und die Welt zu beschützen. Doch ein anderer Gedanke begann in ihrem Kopf zu wachsen. Was wäre wenn sie niemals solch eine Kraft haben würde um jeden zu beschützen den sie liebte? Sie war schwach, nicht einmal mehr ihre Visionen kamen zu ihr. Was konnte sie schon tun? Sie war klein und hilflos. Ja, dass redete ihr der Schatten ein, den Zerprise ihr geschickt hatte. Immer weiter zog sich der Schatten um Rei und immer tiefer fiel sie. "Du weißt, dass du unnützt bist. Wieso gibst du nicht auf? Stell dir vor wie schön es wäre endlich frei zu sein. Frei von der Pflicht Sailor Moon zu beschützen. Was für ein schönes Leben du doch hättest." Bilder von einer Zukunft als Hausfrau, Mutter, Star und Priesterin erschienen vor Reis Augen. Sie fühlte sich gut bei dem Gedanken keinerlei Pflichten mehr zu habe. "Siehst du, es wird alles gut. Du musst nicht kämpfen. Freunde belasten dich doch nur." Nein, dass stimmte nicht. Reis letzte Kraft sammelte sich. "Ich werde sie immer beschützen. Bunny und die Anderen. Sie sind nicht nur meine Freunde. Yuichiru und Großvater, ich werde sie nicht im Stich lassen!" Je mehr Kraft sich in Rei sammelte, desto schwächer wurde der Schatten, bis sich Rei endlich von ihm befreien konnte. Ein starkes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, als sie den Schatten endlich vertrieben hatte. Eine Wärme, die sie bisher noch nie gespürt hatte. "Prinzessin Mars." Rei Aufmerksamkeit wurde entfacht, als sie eine leise Stimme hörte. "Ihr müsst aufwachen Prinzessin! Serenity braucht euch." Ein noch stärkeres Licht erleuchtete Rei und die Wärme breitete sich nun in ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Wie von einer anderen Macht gesteuert erhob sie sich und rief:"Macht der Marsnebel mach auf!"

Bunny hatte nun auch ihre letzten Kräfte aufgebraucht. Mit einem leichten Stoss wurde sie von Zerprise zurück geschleudert und kam mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden. "Jetzt hab ich aber genug von dir. Sailor Moon, du bist die Erste die verschwinden wird." "Mars, Planet des Feuers schicke mir die Kraft der Erde! Feuerstrahl flieg" Ein heißer Strahl traf Zerprise am Handgelenk und sie ließ die Peitsche fallen. "Aua, wer war dass?" Sailor Mars stand nun vor ihr und machte sich zu einem weiteren Angriff bereit. "Du hast es gewagt meine Freundin anzugreifen. Dafür wirst du büßen." Bunny konnte es nicht glauben: Sailor Mars war unverletzt. "Sailor Mars, ich bin so glücklich." Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus ihrem Gesicht und sah glücklich zu ihrer Freundin. Zerprise hingegen war nicht gerade begeistert nun eine Sailor Kriegerin vor sich zu haben. Ihre hand war verletzt und ihr Handlanger war verschwunden. Es blieb ihr nichts übrig als sich zurückzuziehen. "Ihr Elenden. Glaubt ja nicht, dass wir schon fertig miteinander sind." Zugleich verschwand Zerprise in einem Strudel von feuer und ließ die beiden Mädchen alleine.

"Sailor Mars ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht." Bunny lief auf ihre Freundin zu und umarmte sie heftig. "Bunny! Was soll dass, du erdrückst mich ja." Zwar wollte es Sailor Mars nicht zugeben, aber sie war froh, dass ihrer Freundin nichts passiert war.


	16. Ein Traum, ein wunderschöner Traum

Mamoru hatte es sich mit einem Kaffee und seinen Büchern in seinem Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht. Schon seit Tagen schrieb er an seiner Abschlussarbeit. Von Morgends bis Abends saß er am selben Schreibtisch und trank Literweise Kaffee. Dass dies nicht besonders gut für ihn war wusste er, Bunny sagte es ihm oft genug. Beide hatten sich seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Er war beschäftigt mit seiner Arbeit, sie schien größere Probleme zu haben. Was genau, wusste er nicht. Zwar hatte er darüber spekuliert, dass sich sich eine neue Bedrohung auf der Erde niedergelassen hatte, doch bekam er von dem ganzen Trubel nichts mit.

"Ahhh" Mamoru streckte sich und trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee. "So, ich denke eine kleine Pause kann ich mir auch gönnen." Er nahm die leere Tasse und ging Richtung Küche. Als er an dem Bild von Bunny und ihm vorbeiging blieb er stehen um es zu betrachten. Wie sehr er sie liebte. Sie hatte sich über die Jahre kaum verändert, war genauso schusselig und warmherzig wie zu ihrer ersten Begegnung. Er dachter gerade daran wie er ihre schlechte Klassenarbeit gefunden und sie verspottet hatte. Wie sie ihm ihren Schuh an den Kopf geworfen und wie sie zusammgen gegen ihre Feinde gekämpft hatten. Er stellte das Bild zurück und lief weiter. Was er jedoch nicht bemerkte war ein Schatten, der sich über das Bild legte und ganz langsam die Ränder des Bildes verfärbte.

"Wie geht es dir Hotaru?" Haruka machte sich Sorgen um ihre kleine Freundin. Seit sie gewachsen war schattete sie sich von ihren Freundinnen ab. Sie schien besorgt über ihren Zustand zu sein, doch wollte sie ihre Gedanken nicht mit ihnen teilen. Starr schaute Hotaru vor sich hin und bemerkte Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna erst, als sie an ihrem Bett saßen. "Der blonde Schmetterling fliegt weiter, weiter in eine wunderschönen Traum." Die drei Frauen beäugten sie verwirrt. Was sollten diese Worte bedeuten? Hotaru hatte sie schon öfters wiederholt, doch keiner der Drein konnte sich etwas darunter vorstellen. "Welcher Schmetterling Hotaru? Und was ist das für ein Traum?" "Du musst es uns sagen." drängte Setsuna weiter. Plötzlich stiegen Hotaru Tränen in die Augen. "Ein Traum, ein wunderschöner Traum der niemals der Wirklichkeit gleichen wird." schluchzend stürtzte sie sich in Harukas Arme und fing heftig an zu weinen.  
Nachdem sich Hotaru wieder beruhigt hatte, hatten Michiru, Haruka und Setsuna ihr Zimmer verlassen. Es war eine merkwürdige Stille eingetreten, denn jeder dachte über Hotarus Worte nach. "Ich denke wir sollten handeln." Bei den Worten Harukas wurden Michiru und Setsuna hellhörig. "Du hast Recht. Wir müssen uns wieder verwandeln." Setsuna nickte. "Auch wenn wir unsere Kraft für immer verloren haben sollten, müssen wir es versuchen." Sofort gingen die Frei zu einem kleinen Schrank, dem sie im Wohnzimmer aufgestellt hatten. Hinter der Wandschrank befand sich eine weitere, versteckte Wand aus der sie eine Kisten holten. Als die Drei ihre alten Stäbe in den Händen hielten versuchten sie sich zu verwandeln. Doch es geschah nichts..."Wie wir vermutet haben." Michiru legte ihren Stab beiseite. "Ja, so können wir Sailor Moon und den Anderen nicht helfen." Auch Setsuna und Haruka legte ihre Stäbe beiseite und beäugten sie schwermütig. Es musste doch noch einen anderen Weg geben das kommende Böse abzuwehren. "Iht habt keine chance."Erschrocken blickten die drei Frauen zur Tür, in der Hotaru stand. Als hätte sie ihre Gedanken gelesen trat sie in das Zimmer. "Die Prinzessin wird sterben."

"MAMORU!" Flinkt stolperte Bunny in Mamorus Wohnung und umarmte ihn heftig. "Eh Bunny, pass auf, du erdrückst mich ja!" Eigentlich sollte dies Bunny dazu bringen ihm etwas Luft zum atmen zu geben, doch schmiegte sie sich nun noch enger an ihn. "Ich bin so glücklich dich wieder zu sehen Mamoru. Ich habe dich sehr vermisst, weißt du?" Dieser Satz ließ ein Lächeln über Mamorus Gesicht huschen. Er liebte Bunnys Ehrlichkeit, auch wenn sie manchmal etwas übereilt kam.  
"Sag mal Bunny, wie läuft es denn eigentlich in der Uni?" Bunny muste schnell schlucken und verglühte sich die Zunge. Was hatte Mamoru sie da gerade gefragt? Stotternd antwortet sie:"Eh, eh ja gut, eh ich meine ja,..." Dachte ichs mir doch, sie hat Probleme. Mamoru stand auf und ging hinüber zu seiner Freundin. "Du musst dich etwas mehr anstrengen. Versprichst du mir dass?" Sie nickte. Noch nie hatte sie Mamoru so besorgt um ihre Zukunft erlebt. Außerdem hatte sie doch gar keine Zeit sich um ihre Noten zu kümmern. Wichtiger war es doch die Welt zu beschützen, oder nicht?


	17. Das Schulfest

"Haaja!" Mit einem gekonnten Schnitt teilte Makoto die Karotte in zwei Teile. Ihre Mitschüler, die um sie herum standen, sahen mit stockendem Atem zu. Als sich die Karotte teilte finden sie an zu jubeln. "Super Makoto!" Es regnete Komplimente über die Art wie sie kochte und wie gut doch ihre Kuchen waren. Makoto war dies mehr als unangenehm. Zwar liebte sie das Kochen, doch wollte sie keine Meisterköchin werden, die von allen bewundert wurde.  
Nach dem "Schauspielt" halfen ihr Ami und Minako beim Abwasch und Saubermachen. Natürlich konnten sie beide ein weiteres Kompliment nicht verkneifen. "Ach wie ich dich beneide Makoto. Ich würde auch so gerne einen leckeren Kuchen zaubern." Minako war untröstlich. Egal was sie kochte oder backte, es schmeckte immer scheußlich. "Makoto, du hast wirklich ein Talent zum Kochen. Wieso machst du nicht bei dem Kochwettbewerb an dem Schulfest unserer alten Schule mit?" fragte Ami. Das Schulfest, genau warum eigentlich nicht? Seit sie angefangen hatten zu studieren waren sie auf keinem Schulfest mehr gewesen. Ihre Universität veranstaltete solche feiern nicht, es gab nur Lehrveranstaltungen und Treffen mit neuen Studierenden. Doch bei einem Schulfest gab es Stände mit Spielen, Essen und Unterhaltung. Darüber hinaus gab es verschiedenen Wettbewerbe über Sport, Musik bishin zu einem Kochwettbewerb. Eine Disziplin in der sich Makoto nur allzu gerne beweisen wollte. Sie hatte sich schon länger Gedanken darüber gemacht, doch konnte sie sich bisher nicht entscheiden. Sie hatte sich bereits eine Anmeldekarte besorgt, sie jedoch noch nicht ausgefüllt.  
"Ich finde das eine gute Idee. Du schlägst sie doch mit links!" Für Minako war klar, dass es keine andere Siegerin als Makoto geben würde. "Ach wisst ihr, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich dem ganzen gewachsen bin. Es werden nur Leute aus dem Kochclub der Schule dabei sein, also sind meine Chancen mehr als gering." Ami und Minako konnten nicht glauben was Makoto da zu ihnen sagte. "Aber du kochst wunderbar. Deine Plätzchen sind mittlerweile nicht nur hier sondern auch in Grundschule berühmt." wandte Minako ein. "Minako, dass sind Kinder." Ami seufzte. Manchmal war ihre Freundin etwas hinter dem Horizont. "Makoto, ich würde es an deiner Stelle versuchen. Du weißt ja, wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt." Amis Worte ließen Makoto in ihren Gedanken schwenken. Vielleicht war es doch keine schlechte Idee? 

"Wollt ihr mich zum Narren halten?" Lady Rastania schleuderte einen Energieball auf Xemus und Zerprise. Beide wurden einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert und landeten mit einem Aufschrei auf dem Boden. "Lady Rastania, bitte, mich trifft keine Schuld. Es war alles Zerprises Fehler." "Hey!" Zerprise war nicht gerade von Xemus' Verteidigung erfreut. "Wenn du nicht immer mit deinem Teddy spielen würdest hätten wir schon längst die Energie die wir brauchen!" schrie sie Xemus an. "Und wenn du mal arbeiten wüdestt könnte ich meine Zeit sinnvoller nutzen als kleinen Sailor Kriegerinnen hinterher zurennem." Zerprise wurde nun nur noch wütender und konterte zurück:"An deiner Stelle würde ich mir mal überlegen weshalb ich eingreifen musste!" So ging es einige Minuten hin und her bis Lady Rastania wütend und bestimmend zu ihnen sprach. "Schluss jetzt! Es ist mir egal wer von euch mir die Energie der Sailor Kriegerinnen liefert! Solltet ihr das nächste Mal versagen werdet ihr für immer mit dem Schatten vereint werden." Daraufhin wurden die Beiden still. Niemand wollte mit dem Schatten zusammen sein, der so groß und weit schien. Xemus und Zerprise verbeugten sich und lösten sich daraufhin in einen Wasser- und Feuerwirbel auf.   
"Sie sind zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Sylia?" Ein Schatten löste sich von einer Wand des Thronsaales und hinter Lady Rastania erschien ein weiteres Mädchen. Sie war in ein gelbes Kostüm gekleidet und ihre rosanen Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf stark nach hinten gebunden. "Ja Lady Rastania?" "Ich will dass du dich bereit hälst. Ich werde deine Hilfe sehr bald in Anspruch nehmen." "Wie Ihr wünscht." So schnell wie sie erschienen war, genauso schnell war sie wieder verschwunden.

Makoto hatte sich nun für den Kochwettbewerb eingetragen. Ihre gesamte Freizeit verbrachte sie damit Kuchen, Plätzchen und Gerichte auszuprobieren. Ihre Freundinnen kam die ehrenwerte Aufgabe zu teil jeder Gericht zu probieren. "Makoto du bist eine Wucht!" Bunny aß das letzte Stück Torte und schmatze genüsslich. "Bunny kann sich einfach nicht benehmen. Du isst wie ein Schwein" Rei, die nebn ihr saß konnte nicht glauben wie sich Bunny benahm. Rei hatte sich ein Stück Kuchen auf den Teller getan während Bunny nun schon den dritten verspeißte. "Es schmeckt mir eben. HAM" Und nun war auch schon das dritte Stück gegessen. "Rei hat aber Recht, man soll nicht schlingen. Wie willst du denn sonst eine Dame werden?" fügte Minako hinzu. "Du bist gemein Minako! Aber sag mal Minako, dein wie vieltes Stück ist es denn?" Darauf wusste Minako keine Antwort und wurde rot. Es war schon ihr drittes stück gewesen und gerade war sie auf dem Weg sich ein viertes zu holen.  
Ami und Makoto bekamen von dem kleinen Streit der Drei nichts mit. Makoto knete einen neuen Teig und Ami schaute ihr interessiert zu. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du noch Übung brauchst, Makoto. Deine Plätzchen sind wunderbar und dein Gemüse ist bis auf den perfekten Grad gegart" Auch Ami hatte die Gerichte von Makoto probiert. "Danke Ami. Aber weißt du ich muss noch besser werden." Ami sah Makoto verwirrt an. Sie konnte nicht verstehen wie viel besser Makoto noch werden wollte. "Als ich das erste Mal für einen Jungen gekocht habe wollte ich ihm damit zeigen wie gern ich ihn habe. Nur leider waren meine Kochkünste so schlecht, dass er nicht einmal zur Hälfte alles aufgegessen hat." begann Makoto zu erzählen. Ami wusste von wem Makoto sprach: Ihre erste Liebe. "Seitdem habe ich mir geschworen so gut zu werden, dass ich ihm eines Tages ein Gericht kochen kann mit dem ich seine LIebe gewinnen kann." Nun verstand Ami weshalb Makoto sich so sehr bemühte und war stolz auf ihre Freundin. "Dann helfe ich dir. Ich werde so viel probieren bis ich platze." "Vielen Dank Ami." Beide lachten. Es war schön solche Freunde zu haben.


	18. Kuchen, Kuchen, Kuchen

Am Tag des Schulfestes schickte die Sonne ihre letzten Strahlen auf die Erde. Die Schüler der Juban Highschool waren seit dem Morgen damit beschäftigt die letzten Stände aufzubauen oder ihre Tänze für die spätere Theateraufführung zu proben. Alle Clubs hatten einen eigenen Stand und Spiele und jeder von ihnen wollte so viele Besucher wie möglich anlocken.  
Auch Makoto hatte sich schon früh an diesem Tag zu dem Koch Club gesellt und ihnen beim Aufbau geholfen. Als sie schon fast fertig waren und die letzten Zutaten aus dem Kühlschrank geholt waren wurde Makoto abgelenkt. "Hallo Makoto!" Es waren ihre Freundinnen Ami, Rei, Minako und Bunny, die sehen wollten wie weit sie bereits mit den Vorbereitungen gekommen waren. "Das sieht ja toll aus." meinte Rei und beäugte das rosa Banner, das den Stand des Koch Clubs zierte. "Ah, ihr seid es." Makoto legte ihre Zutaten auf einen kleinen Tisch und begrüßte ihre Freundinnen. "Da habt ihr bestimmt früh aufstehen müssen um das alles hinzubekommen." meinte Ami und Makoto nickte ihr zu. "Dass stimmt. Wir haben zwar die ganze letzte Woche daran gearbeitet. Heute Morgen haben wir die letzten Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Seht ihr den Schüler mit der braunen Jacke? Er ist seit gestern Nacht hier und fast alles alleine aufgebaut." Makoto zeigte zu einem Schüler, der ungefähr zwei Jahre jünger als sie war. Er stellte gerade ein Schild auf, als die Mädchen auf ihn aufmerksam wurden. Bunny war die Erste, die Makotos verträumten Blick sah. "Eh, sag mal Makoto. Seit wann bist du denn da?" wie ertappt erschrak Makoto und wurde auf ihrem kleinen Tagtraum gerissen. "Eh, eh, seit, seit heute Morgen. Wieso willst du dass denn wissen Bunny?" Bunny musste schmunzeln. "Sag mal Makoto, kann es sein dass du nicht nur wegen der Vorfreude des Schulfestes so früh da warst?" Nun war es um Makoto geschehen. Sie fuchtelte mit ihren Händen und betonte, dass es auf keinen Fall einen anderen Grund dafür gebe, dass sie schon so früh da gewesen war. "Ich muss mich dann auch mal wieder um die Zutaten kümmern. Wir sehen uns!" und mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihre Freundinnen alleine zurück. "Aha, wusste ichs doch." Triumphierend sah Bunny ihrer Freundin nach, die sie noch nie so schnell verschwunden hatte sehen. 

Auch Xemus und Zerprise waren an diesem Tag an der Schule unterwegs. Unter den ganzen Schülern war es ein leichtes für sie nicht aufzufallen...würde Xemus nicht bei jedem Stand stehen bleiben und sich fragen welche komische Art von Essen es hier überall gab. Beim fünften Stand konnte es Zerprise nicht mehr ertragen und schleppte Xemus, an den Ohren, in eine Ecke. "Sag mal spinnst du? Wie sollen wir denn unerkannt bleiben wenn du an jedem Stand nach Essen schnorst?" Xemus verstand die Aufregung nicht und winkte ab. "Sei doch nicht so Zerprise. So wie wir angezogen sind werden die Menschen niemals bemerken, dass wir nicht zu ihnen gehören. Und Lady Rastania meinte, dass heute alle Sailor Kriegerinnen auf diesem Fest sind." Zerprise konnte die leichtsinnigkeit Xemus' nicht nachempfinden. "Ach du gute Güte. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass es unsere letzte Chance ist? Wenn wir diesemal keine Energie bekommen wars das mit dem essen!" "Ja, dass weiß ich. Ich habe aber auch schon einen Plan." Zerprise stutze. "Na dann lass mal hören."

"Ohhh", "Ahhh". Die Kochshow des Koch Clubs war in vollem Gange als die vier Mädchen wieder vorbeischauten. Eine Schar von Schülern hatte sich um den Stand gescharrt und bestaunte die Kochkünste der Mitglieder. Doch sahen die meisten Makoto zu wie sie gerade ein Omlett zauberte. Mit viel Konzentration versuchte sie erneut das Omlett zu drehen und es gelang ihr auch. Ein Jubelschrei ging durch die Menge und auch Bunny und die Anderen jubelten Makoto zu. Es schien jedem Spaß zu machen und das kostenlose Essen schmeckte nicht nur Bunny.   
"Makoto, du bist einfach die beste Köchin die es gibt." Bunny steckte sich einen großen Happen eines Omletts in den Mund und kaute genüsslich. "Diese Mal hat Bunny recht. Alles Gute zum ersten Platz." "Vielen Dank. Aber ich würde mich nicht als beste Köchin bezeichnen. Schaut euch ihn an." Die Freundinnen sahen in die Richtung die Makoto ihnen zeigte und erkannten den Schüler von heute Morgen wieder. "Er heißt Ishio Yamasaki. Er kocht schon seit er in der Grundschule ist. Sein größter Traum ist es einmal ein berühmter Chefkoch zu werden." erklärte Makoto ihnen. "Was für ein schöner Traum." merkte Rei an. "Ich finde solch einen Traum zu haben ist dass wahre Glück auf Erden." Makoto sah nun sehr verträumt aus. Vermutlich erinnerte sie sich an irgendetwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit, meinte Bunny und ließ ihre Freundin in ihren Erinnerungen schwelgen. Dabei bemerkte Bunny nicht, dass Makoto Ishio in die Sporthalle verschinden sah. Er war nicht allein, sondern in Begleitung eines Mädchen. Dass konnte Makoto nicht hinnehmen. Sie fragte sich weshalb sich Ishio an solch einem Ort mit einem fremden Mädchen traf. Um die Situation besser beurteilen zu können folgte sie den Beiden.  
"Was willst du mit denn sagen?" fragte Ishio. Man konnte aus seinem Gesicht ablesen, dass ihm die Situation mehr als peinlich war. Das blauhaarige Mädchen, das vor ihm stand grinste. "Weißt du, ich bin ein großer Fan von deinen Aufläufen." Mit diesen Worten wirbelte ein blauer Wirbelsturm um sie herum und sie verwandelte sich in Xemus. Erschrocken ging Ishio einen Schritt nach hinten. "Wer bist du?" stotterte er. "Ich bin dein größter FAn, dass sagte ich doch." Das Lachen verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht.  
Als Makoto an der Halle ankam und die Szene sah versteckte sie sich hinter einem Baum. Wie sollte sie Ishio jetzt nur helfen?


	19. Jupiter

Makoto ballte ihre Hand zur Faust. Es war einfach unmöglich, wie sollte sie Ishio helfen? Und überhaupt, was sollten ihre Feinde von ihm? Waren sie nicht auf die Energie der Sailor Kriegerinnen aus? Sie hatte keine Zeit sich darum Gedanken zu machen und sprintete los. Xemus hatte sich währenddessen köstlich amüsiert. Der Junge hatte eine gnadenlose Angst vor ihr und sie hatte Makoto bereits bemerkt. Jetzt musste sie nur noch zuschlagen und die Energie würde ihr gehören. "Lass Ishio in Ruhe!" Makoto versuchte Xemus zu rammen und somit Ishio genug Zeit zu geben um sich davonzumachen. Doch Xemus wich ihr geschickt aus und Makoto landete auf dem harten Boden. "Ach herrje, bin ich etwa zu schnell für dich?" kichernd erhob sich Xemus in die Lüfte und ließ einen Schauer blauer Regentropfen auf Makoto niederregnen. Diese versuchte sich mit ihren Händen zu schützen, doch gelang es ihr nicht schnell genug. Sie wurde von einigen Tropfen getroffen und vor Schmerzen wurde sie bewusstlos. Welch ein Triumph, dachte Xemus und näherte sich ihr. Sie brauchte Zerprise nicht, dass war ihr inzwischen klar geworden. Ganz egal wo sie sich momentan aufhielt, dort konnte sie auch bleiben.

Währenddessen hatte sich Zerprise auf dem Dach des Schulgebäudes gemütlich gemacht und schaute dem lustigen Treiben zu. Auch sie wollte sich das Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen. Nicht dass sie stolz darauf war, dass Xemus alleine mit der Sailor Kriegerin fertig wurde, aber sie war froh sich eine kleine Pause zu gönnen. Sie kam sich lächerlich vor, dass sie sich Sorgen darüber gemacht hatte, dass Lady Rastania sie bestrafen würde. Gemütlich schwebt sie über dem Dach, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Im Park unter ihr bewegte sich etwas in einem Gebüsch. Ein kleines Mädchen mit rosa Haaren tauchte auf, sah nach links und rechts, rannte Richtung Schauplatz."Na sieh mal einer an. Vielleicht bekommen wir heute einen Orden verliehen."

Chibiusa drängte sich durch die dicksten Äste und hatte sich schon einige Male ihre Bluse aufgerissen, da sie an Dornen vorbeihuschte. Sie musste sich beeilen. Die Anderen würden ihre Hilfe brauchen. Bevor sie ins 20. Jahrhundert aufgebrochen war, hatte sie eine geheime Nachricht ihrer Mutter gefunden. Sie erzählte ihr wie das Königreich von Crystal Tokio zerstört wurde. Sie musste es ihren Freundinnen so schnell wie möglich sagen. "An deiner Stelle würde ich da nicht hingehen." Chibiusa erstarrte, schaut dann aber hinter sich. "Wer bist du?" fragte sie Zerprise, die sich nun direkt vor Chibiusa stellte. Diese schüttelte verwegen den Kopf. "Mein Name ist Zerprise und deine Energie wird bald mir gehören." Chibiusas Gesicht entgleiste als sie diese Worte hörte. Genauso hatte es angefangen...

"Bunny du bist wirklich eine Schnarchnase." Luna war von ihrer Besitzerin mehr als enttäuscht. Anstatt sich um Makoto zu kümmern war sie geradewegs zum nächsten Eisstand gegangen und hatte sich eine Tüte gekauft. Nun ging sie zurück in Richtung des Koch Club Standes und hatte Makoto verloren. "Ich bin sicher Makoto wird den Weg zurück schon alleine finden." murmelte Bunny als sie an dem letzten Bissen ihres Eis' schlotzte. "Da bin ich mir sicher, aber weißt du denn wo wir sind?" Nun fiel es auch Bunny auf. Sie hatten sich verlaufen. Nun war sie schon so lange an der Universität, dass sie sich nicht mehr an ihrer alten Schule auskannte. Dass sie nicht gerade einen Drang dazu hegte sich in fremden Gebäuden zurecht zu finden, hatte sie schon des Öfteren bewiesen. "Luna ich weiß wo wir sind. Schau da drüben ist die Sporthalle." Doch Luna glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass sie jemals wieder aus diesem Irrgarten herauskommen würden. Als Bunny sich Richtung Sporthalle wandte hörte sie eine leise, doch ihr bekannte Stimme. Ohne sich mit Luna weiter zu unterhalten spornte sie sich an und lief so schnell sie konnte. Als sie Chibiusa und Zerprise entdeckte stockte ihr der Atem. "Chibiusa!" Als Chibiusa Bunnys Stimme hörte rief sie ihr zu, sie solle ihr helfen. Zerprise schien sich von ihrer Anwesenheit nicht ablenken zu lassen und versuchte einen Feuerball auf Chibiusa zu schmettern. "NEIN!" rief Bunny und stürtzte sich vor sie.

Makotos ungleicher Kampf hatte sich währenddessen in Luft aufgelöst. Sie lag immer noch bewusstlos am Boden. Xemus hatte damit begonnen ihre Energie in eine Energiekugel zu saugen und war sichtlich zufrieden mit sich. Bald konnte sie nach Hause zurückkehren.  
Makotos Geist driftete immer weiter in die Dunkelheit. Sie sah Bilder aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Schöne Erinnerungen, die sie mit ihren Freundin verband. Doch auch negative Erinnerungen, wie die Kämpfe gegen ihre Feinde. Sie war hilflos und dies war das schrecklichste an ihrer Situation. Es hilft nichts, ich kann niemanden beschützen. Nicht einmal mich selbst konnte ich schützen, dachte Makoto bei sich. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie schon den kompletten Teil ihrer Energie verloren hatte. "Prinzessin Jupiter." Von irgendwo her hörte Makoto eine leise Stimme, die sie zu kennen schien. Obwohl sie nichts sehen konnte war sie sich sicher eine neue Wärme in sich aufsteigen zu fühlen. "Bitte Prinzessin gebt nicht auf. Ihr müsst an euch glauben und diese Feinde zerstören." Aber wie? "Ich gebe euch die Kraft die Ihr braucht."   
Wie durch ein Wunder konnte Makoto ihre Augen öffnen. Die Wärme, die sie gespürt hatte, hatte sich nun in ihrem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet. Sie spürte es, die Worte, die sie sagen musste. "Macht der Jupiternebel mach auf!"   
"Aber was?" Xemus konnte es nicht glauben. Wieso konnte sich diese Sailor Kriegerin bewegen? Und sich dazu auch noch verwandeln? Sie versuchte sich zu verstecken, doch war Sailor Jupiters Attacke zu schnell. "Jupiter, Planet des Donners, schicke mir deinen Donner und deine Blitze. Donnerschlag, flieg!" Sie traf. Doch traf sie nicht genau. Xemus hatte sich am Arm verletzt und versuchte mit ihren Regentropfen zu kontern, die Sailor Jupiter mit ihrem Donnerschlag wieder zurück schleuderte. "Es sieht wohl nicht gut aus. Naja, dann sollten wir diesen Kampf vielleicht auf ein..." "Halt Xemus!" Bevor sich Xemus zurück ziehen konnte färbte sich der Himmel schwarz. Ungläubig sah Sailor Jupiter zum Himmel empor und erkannte eine Frau in einem rote Kleid. Xemus hingegen fing an zu zittern. Sie wusste was nun auf sie zukommen würde. "Du hast mich sehr enttäuscht Xemus." "Nein, nein Lady Rastania, bitte. Ich habe hier viel Energie gesammelt, so wie sie es wollten." Lady Rastania schüttelte den Kopf und um ihre Hand herum erschien eine helle Leuchtkugel. "Bitte Lady Rastania!" Dies waren Xemus letzte Worte bevor sie von Lady Rastanias Kugel getroffen wurde.

Zerprise hielt inne als sie den Lichtblitz sah. Chibiusa und Bunny hatten sich bis zur Erschöpfung gegen sie gewährt. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sollte sie die Energie der Beiden Mondprinzessinen absaugen oder sich um Xemus kümmern?


	20. Nur wenige Sekunden

"Wer bist du?" Sailor Jupiter sah zu der großen Frau auf. Mit einem Hieb hatte sie ihre Feindin ausgelöscht und sie wusste, dass sie die Nächste sein konnte. Lady Rastania würdigte Sailor Jupiter keines Blickes. Heute nicht, der letzte Kampf sollte unter anderen Umständen stattfinden. Sie hatte sich nun um ihre unnütze Mitarbeiterin zu kümmern und war auf dem Weg zu Zerprise. Die Szene die sich ihr bot ließ sie zunächst überlegen. Beide Prinzessinnen lagen geschlagen auf dem Boden. Zerprise stand vor ihnen und war im Begriff ihnen die letzte Lebenenergie auszusaugen. Nun gut, gebe ich ihr eine letzte Chance, dachte Lady Rastania bei sich.  
Zerprise liefen immer mehr Schweißperlen über das Gesicht. Wie lange würde es noch dauern bis Lady Rastania auch sie bestrafte? Sie wusste was mit Xemus passiert war, doch spürte sie mehr Angst vor ihrer Herrin als vor Sailor Moon und ihrer Tochter. Die einzige Möglichkeit die sie jetzt noch hatte war die Energie der Beiden zu bekommen.  
Auch Sailor Jupiter war nun an der Stelle angekommen an der ihre Freundinnen bewusstlos am Boden lagen. Als sie die Beiden erblickte stockte ihr der Atem. Wie sollte sie es mit noch einem Feind aufnehmen, wo sie doch nicht einmal wusste ob diese komische Frau in der Nähe war. Sie brauchte Verstärkung. Doch wie sollte sie die Anderen ohne ein Kommunikationsgerät erreichen? Es war zum Verzweifeln. "Oh Bunny." Als hätte sie es schon einmal getan schluss Sailor Jupiter die Augen. Sie dachte an ihre Freundinnen. Versuchte ihnen mitzuteilen was geschehen war und dass sie ihre Hilfe brauchte. Ganz in Trance stand sie da und hoffte, dass sie diese Botschaft erhalten würden.

Rei schreckte auf. Hatte sie da nicht gerade eine Stimme gehört? Erneut hatte sie versucht zu meditieren und hatte plötzlich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf gehört. Es hörte sich an als ob sie jemand brauchte. Plötzlich sah sie ein Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge: Bunny und Chibiusa lagen bewusstlos am Boden, über ihnen ragte eine Frau und vor ihnen stand ein Mädchen. Sie spürte dass dies kein Trugbild war, verstand aber nicht wer ihr dieses geschickt hatte. Ohne weiter nachzudenken trommelte sie die anderen Mädchen zusammen, erklärte ihnen was sie gesehen hatte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Sporthalle.

Bunny hatte währenddessen ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und versuchte Chibiusa wach zu bekommen. Es half nichts. Ihre kleine Freundin war zu erschöpft um aus ihrem Schlaf zu erwachen. "Du hättest lieber nicht aufwachen sollen, Prinzessin des weißen Mondes." Zerprise versuchte immer noch Bunny und Chibiusas Energie abszusaugen. Da sich Bunny jedoch wieder auf den Beinen halten konnte war dies nicht einfach. "Wieso tust du dass?" Bunny sprang zur Seite als Zerprise ihr einen Feuerball entgegen schlug. "Bleib endlich stehen! Du verzögerst das Ganze nur. Früher oder später werden wir sowieso dass bekommen was wir wollen." Nochmals schleuderte sie einen Feuerball, der Bunny hart traf. Sie wurde zurück auf den Boden geschleudert und konnte sich vor Schmerzen nur noch etwas aufrichten. Zerprise landete vor ihr. "Du hättest dich eben nicht wehren dürfen." Doch bevor Zerprise versuchen konnte an die Energie der Beiden zu kommen wurde sie von einem Wasserstrahl getroffen. Bunny erkannte ihre Freundinnen und konnte sich nicht vorstellen wann sie das letzte Mal so glücklich gewesen war, dass ihre Freundinnen ihr halfen. "Sailor Merkur, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Mars. Ich bin so froh euch zu sehen." Zerprise hingegen nicht. "Findet ihr dass nicht unfair. Vier gegen einen?" "Oh nein." Sailor Mars trat einen Schritt nach vorne und feuerte einen Feuerball auf Zerprise. Diese konnte gerade noch ausweichen. "Zerprise!" Lady Rastania hatte genug gesehen. Erst Xemus und nun Zerprise. Wieso war sie nur von solch unfähigen Dienerinnen umgeben? Leise schwebte sie herab und landete zwischen den Mädchen und Zerprise. "Oh bitte Lady Rastania! Bitte hört mich an." versuchte Zerprise ihre Herrscherin davon zu überzeugen ihr noch nichts anzu tun. Diese hatte sich jedoch schon auf die Bestrafung Zerprises vorbereitet. Es dauerte nich einmal eine Sekunde. Zerprise verschwand so schnell, dass nicht einmal die Sailor Kriegerinnen wussten was mit ihr geschehen war. Das Einzige das sie gesehen hatten, war ein heller Blitz. "Was, was ist passiert?" fragte Sailor Venus verwirrt, wusste jedoch dass sie die nächsten sein würden. Als sich Lady Rastania zu ihnen umdrehte, stellten sie sich schützend vor die Prinzessinnen. Lady Rastania fing daraufhin laut an zu lachen. Sie lachte so laut, dass Chibiusa wieder zu sich kam und die Anderen mehr Angst vor ihrem Lachen, als vor ihr selbst hatten. "Unsere Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, Sailor Krieger." Mit diesen Worten löste sich ihre Gestalt in Luft auf und sie hinterlies eine ratlose Gruppe. Was sollte das? Wollte sie sie auf den Arm nehmen?


	21. Träume süß

"Haruka! Michiru! Setsuna!" schweißgebadet erwachte Hotaru. Seit sei einen erneuten Wachstumsschub erlitten hatte, träumte sie schlecht. Nicht nur ihre Visionen über die Zukunft hatten sich verstärkt, auch ihre Angst vor ihrem eigenen Körper war gewachsen. Die Tür ihres Zimmer wurde aufgerissen und Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna stürmten in ihr Zimmer. Wie ein kleines Mädchen hielt Haruka Hotaru in ihren Armen. "Hattet du wieder einen Apltraum?" Glücklich dass es nur ein böser Traum gewesen war streichelte sie über Hotarus Kopf. Auch sie machte sich Gedanken. Was wäre wenn sich ihre Befürchtungen bewahrheiten würden? Sollten Hotarus Prophezeihungen der Wahrheit entsprechen, würde auch sie einen Teil zur Zerstörung der Welt beitragen. Als Mistress 9.  
Als sich Hotaru wieder zur Bett gelegt hatte, trafen sich die Drei noch einmal in ihrem Wohnzimmer. "Diese Träume werden immer schlimmer." "Ja, und ich kann das Meer tosen hören. Es fängt an zu tosen, Wellen schlagen gegen die Küste und der Erdboden zittert. Diese Welt spürt, dass sie einer neuen und noch größeren Gefahr ausgesetzt ist." Michiru wärmte ihre Hände an einer Tasse Tee. In ihrem Spiegel hatte sie das Meer beobachtet und auch eine Vision der Zerstörung darin gesehen. Auch sie träumte seit einiger Zeit schlecht. Vielleicht lag dies aber auch nur daran, dass sie nichts tun konnten um diese Welt zu beschützen. Mussten sie erst auf die Zukunft warten um ihre Macht wieder zu erlangen?   
Setstuna nickte, stand auf und gingn einen Schritt richtung Tür. Blieb jedoch vor ihr stehen. "Ich denke es ist an der Zeit die Sailor Star Lights zu rufen." Michiru und Haruka sahen verblüfft zu ihr. Konnte es schon so weit gekommen sein? "Wir haben von Königin Serenity die Aufgabe bekommen dieses Tor erst im 30. Jahrhundert zu öffnen. Wir dürfen sie jetzt noch nicht in diese Welt bringen!" Haruka war aufgesprungen und dabei ihre Teetasse umgeworfen. Auch Michiru war mit Setsunas Vorschlag nicht einverstanden. "Haruka hat Recht. Wenn diese Sailor Krieger nun zu uns in die Gegenwart kommen wird dass die ganze Zukunft verändern." Setsuna konnte die Anderen gut verstehen.  
Als sich Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptun und Sailor Pluto noch auf ihren Planeten aufgehalten hatten waren sie von Königin Serenity dazu berufen worden das Silberreich zu beschützen. Jeder von ihnen bekam einen Talisman, die zusammen den heiligen Gral bildeten. Nach Zerstörung des Silberreiches und nach dem Kampf gegen die Death Busters war nun dieser zerstört worden. So erhielten die drei Kriegerinnen im 30. Jahrhundert eine neue Aufgabe. Sie sollte nicht nur das Mondreich auf Erden beschützen, sondern sich auch um die Verteidigung des Sonnensystem kümmern. Auch sollten sie Neukönign Serenity beschützen. Sollte ihr jedoch etwas passieren gab es noch eine Möglichkeit das Böse für immer zu vernichten. Dazu benötigte es allerdings die Kraft die Sailor Star Lights.  
"Ich werde nicht zulasen, dass wir Bunny in Gefahr bringen nur weil wir denken es wäre an der Zeit dieses Tor zu öffnen!" Haruka schlug mit ihrer Hand auf den Tisch. Sie wusste was geschehen würde wenn die Star Lights erst einmal auf der Erde gelandet wären. "Haruka! Es bleibt uns keine Zeit für Mitleid. Unsere Aufgabe ist es das Sonnensystem und diese Welt zu beschützen. Die anderen Sailor Krieger verfügen zwar über mehr Macht, aber es wird den Feind nicht aufhalten." erklärte Setsuna. "Aber wie sollen wir diese Welt ohne Sailor Moon beschützen?" äußerte sich nun auch Michiru. Wie konnte Setsuna so etwas nur von ihnen verlangen? Wie konnten sie dieses große Opfer bringen? "Bitte vergesst nicht, dass ich unsere Prinzessin genau so sehr liebe wie ihr. Aber wir müssen etwas tun. Uns bleibt nur noch wenig Zeit. Die Macht des Bösen wächst mit jedem Tag." 

Was für ein wunderschöner Traum. Hotaru schlief bereits wieder, als es drauße zu Stürmen begann. Ein leiser Windhauch öffnete ihr Fenster und ein Schatten drang in ihr Zimmer. Von all dem bemerkte sie nichts.   
In ihrem Traum war Hotaru wieder mit ihrem Vater vereint. Überglücklich tollte sie auf einer Wiese voller Blumen herum. Sie Sonne schien heiß auf sie herab und ihr Vater saß lächelnd unter einem Kirschbaum. Doch als sich eine Wolke vor die Sonne schob verschwand dieses schöne Bild. Ihr Vater und sie Wiese verschwanden vor ihren Augen. Alles um sie herum war plötzlich dunkel. Eine Stimme hallte in ihren Ohren und sofort wusste sie wer da sprach. "Hör mir gut zu, Hotaru Tomoe." Es war Mistress 9. "Du, was willst du von mir. Geh weg!" Sie drehte sich in jede Richtung, konnte aber niemanden erkennen. "Wach endlich auf!" Keine Sekunde später erwachte Hotaru aus ihrem Traum und sah eine Gestalt vor sich. Erst dachte sie, Mistress 9 hätte sie aus dem Traum heraus begleitet. Bei näherem hinsehen erkannte sie jedoch ein junges Mädchen. "Guten Morgen Schlafmütze. Ich denke es ist Zeit für ein kleines Gespräch."


	22. Pluto, Neptun, Uranus

Auch Chibiusa, Bunny und die anderen Sailor Kriegerinnen saßen zusammen. Sie wollten nun endlich von Chibiusa die ganze Wahrheit erfahren. "Du weißt also was passiert ist?" fragte Sailor Mars und Chibiusa nickte zustimmend. "Ja. Meine Mama hat mir etwas hinterlassen. Ich sollte es erst finden, wenn ich euch in die Zukunft gebracht habe. Aber alles kam anders." Sie machte eine kleine Pause um Luft zu holen. "Plötzlich wurde alles dunkel. Ein schwarzer Stern erschien am Himmel und sie kamen. All diejenigen die Sailor Moon mit der Macht ihres Silberkristalls verbannt hat. Königin Perilia, die Familie des schwarzen Mondes, sogar Königin Nehelenia. Sie wollten das Silberreicht angreifen...Und meine Mama...sie hat versucht sie alle zu beschützen. Aber sie hat es nicht geschafft. Die Macht derjenigen die das Silberreich angriffen war stärker. Und dann verschwanden alle...Ich weiß nicht wo sie sind. Ich habe nur gehört was sie sagten..Sie sagten die letzte Kraft Sailor Moons hat sie erweckt." "Chibiusa was meinst du damit?" Ami rückte ein Stück näher an sie heran. "Welche Zukunft? Was meints du mit Sailor Moons letzter Kraft?" Chibiusa wusste keine Antwort. "Ich weiß es nicht. Sie sagen die Macht des Silberkristalls ist erloschen." 

"Wer bist du?" Das fremde Mädchen hatte Hotaru in die Ecke ihres Zimmers gedrängt. Sie kam immer weiter auf sie zu. "Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben, kleine Hotaru. Erkennst du mich denn nicht? Es ist schon lange her." Wer war dieses Mädchen mit dem rosa Haar? "Ich kenne dich nicht. Verschwinde!" schrie Hotaru ihr entgegen. Wo waren Michiru, Haruka und Setsuna nur? Hörten sie nicht, dass sie Hilfe brauchte? "Sei doch nicht so laut. Ich will dir ja nichts tun. Ich wollte dir nur eine Kleinigkeit erzählen und dich danach natürlich mit mir nehmen." Die Augen des Mädchens fingen an hellrosa zu leuchten und Hotarus Glieder erschlafften. Sie fühlte sich müde, so müde. "Und nun höre mir gut zu Hotaru, nein, Mistress 9. Du gehörst zu uns." Hotarus Augen weiteten sich. Woher wusste sie das?  
"Hotaru!" Mit einem Schlag stand Hotarus Zimmertür öffen. Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna hatten Hotarus Schreie gehört und waren daraufhin sofort zu ihrem Zimmer geeilt. Als sie das, in gelb gekleidete, Mädchen erblickten zog Haruka Hotaru zu sich und stelle sich beschützend vor sie. "Ohje, so viel Wirbel um so ein kleines Mädchen. Da ihr mich stört, kann ich euch leider nicht mehr gehen lassen." "Wer bist du?" wollte Michiru wissen. Daraufhin erhob sich das Mädchen in die Luft und grinste zu ihnen hinunter. "Ich heiße Sylia. Eine treue Untergebene der Lady Rastanias." "Lady Rastania?" Noch nie zuvor hatte Setsuna diesen Namen gehört. War sie ihr neuer Feind? "Was willst du von Hotaru? Los, sag schon!" Sylia seuftze. "Ohje, dass wird ja immer schlimmer mit euch. So viele Fragen. Eigentlich wil ich ja nur eure Energie!" So schnell wie dieser Blütenwirbel aufkam, so verdutzt sahen die Frauen zu ihr. Die Blütenblätter wandten sich um Harukas Gesicht, Michirus und Setsunas Oberkörper, bis sie sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnten. "Ihr braucht euch nicht zu wehren. Wenn ihr stillhaltet ist es bald vorbei. Endlich kann ich Lady Rastania die Energie geben die wir schon so lange brauchen. Sie wird begeistert sein!" Sie entfachte einen noch stärkeren Blütenwirbel und alle drei fingen an lauthals zu stöhnen. Sylia freute sich. Weshalb hatten ihre Vorgängerinnen solche Probleme gehabt die Energie der Sailor Krieger zu bekommen? Sie war wohl zu sehr in ihrer Freude vertieft, dass sie das helle Licht erst bemerkte als es schon zu hell geworden war.   
In der Tiefe ihres Bewusstseins war alles still. Es gab keinen Schmerz. Wie sollen wir nur weiter machen...wir können uns nicht verwandeln...selbst Hotaru ist nicht sicher...ging es ihnen durch den Kopf. Die Zukunft wird nicht mehr dieselbe sein. Nicht einmal wir werden dieselben sein..."Ihr werdet siegen!" Michiru, Haruka und Setsunas Gedanken bündelten sich. Da waren Stimmen, vertraute Stimmen. "Prinzessin Uranus.", "Prinzessin Neptun", "Prinzessin Pluto.". Ein helles Licht zog sich durch ihre Gedanken. "Es ist nie zu spät. Ihr dürft niemals aufgeben." Ohja, sie würden nicht aufgeben. Es gab einen Weg die Zukunft zu beschützen, das wussten sie. Als hätten sie diese Kraft schon immer gespürt schlugen die Drei die Augen auf und sahen Sylia ins Gesicht. "Macht der Uranusnebel, mach auf!", "Macht der Neptunnebel, mach auf!", "Macht der Plutonebel, mach auf" Und schon verwandelten sie sich in Sailor Krieger. Der Blütensturm hörte apprubt auf und Slyia bedeckte ihr Gesicht. So ein helles Licht hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Voll neuer Enerige standen Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptun und Sailor Pluto vor ihr. "Du hast es gewagt den Frieden auf dieser Welt zu stören. Dafür werden wir dich bestrafen." Sailor Neptun war die erste, die eine neue Kraft in sich fühlte. "Neptun, Planet des Wassers sende das Licht des Taus. Neptun, flieg!" Diese erste Attacke brachte Sylia zu Fall. "Uranus, Planet des Krieges, sende mir die Kraft des Windes. Uranus, flieg" Auch diese Attacke traf Sylia. "Pluto, Planet der Unterwelt. Entsende Stürm der Gezeiten. Pluto, flieg." Und mit einem Mal war Sylia verschwunden.  
"Sie ist also unser neuer Feind." "Ja. Wir sollten alles daran setzten diesen Planeten zu beschützen." Merkte Sailor Uranus an. "Egal was es kosten mag." ergäntze Sailor Neptun.


	23. Schattenspiele

Weit unter der Erde.  
Ein Grollen durchfuhr den Palast und eine Schar Dämonen rannte bestürtzt hin und her. So wütend hatten sie ihre Herrin schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Nicht seit sie den Kampf gegen das Mondreich, gegen Königin Serenity verloren hatte. Lady Rastania ballte ihre Hände zur Faust und schleuderte einen Energieball gegen ihren Thron, der darauf hin in Millionen kleiner Stücke zersprang. Diese Nichtsnutzigen Kreaturen. Wie konnte sie nur denen vertrauen schenken, die sie schon in der Vergangeheit hintergangen hatten?

Zu der Zeit als das dunkle Königreich gefallen war, die Familie des schwarzen Mondes ausgelöscht und auch die Death Busters nicht mehr existierten. Welch eine Verschwendung, dachte Lady Rastania. Nachdem die Sailor Krieger ihre Feinde besiegt hatten, waren diese in die Tiefe des Chaos verschwunden. Und warteten. Für sie gab es nur einen Weg zurück. Der Hass, den Lady Rastania schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit für das Mondreich und die Prinzessin empfang half ihr, diese Kreaturen aus dem Chaos zu befreien und ihnen neue Namen zu geben. Ihre alten Gedanken waren ausgelöscht, ihre Kräfte schlummerten in ihnen. Die Dämen und Ritter der dunklen Königreiches verwandelte Lady Rastania in das Mädchen Zerprise, die Mitglieder der schwarzen Familie in Xemus und die Dämonen der Death Busters wurden zu Sylia. Lady Rastania dachte, sie könne mit der Hilfe dieser Mädchen die Kraft der verlorenen Dämonen für sich nutzen. Doch leider kam alles anders. Die Mädchen entwickelten einen neue Persönlichkeit und ihre alte Kraft wurde immer schwächer. So schwach dass eine einzige Sailor Kriegerin sie vernichten konnte.  
"Narren!" Erneut schleuderte Lady Rastania einen Energieball gegen eine eiserne Tür. Doch diese hielt stand. Lady Rastania runzelte die Stirn. Wie hatte sie so unaufmerksam sein können? Beinahe hätte sie die Quelle ihrer letzten Hoffnung zerstört. Sie ging näher zur Tür, öffnete diese und trat hinein in eine andere Welt. 

Sie war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Der dunkle Gang schien nie zu enden. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet, wagte aber nicht ihren Kopf zur Seite zu drehen. Mit raschen Schritten ging sie weiter, bis sie zu einer erneuten Tür kam. Mächtig, aus Gold, stand sie vor ihr. Wie lange habe ich auf dich gewartet, dachte Lady Rastania bei sich und öffnete die Tür. Inmitten des Raums stand ein großes Bett, das mit rosa Bettüchern bezogen war. In diesem Bett lag ein Mädchen, zierlich, schlafend. Wie unschuldig sie doch aussieht, als könne sie keinem etwas zu leiden tun. Als hätte das Mädchen Lady Rastanias Wort gehört schlug es die Augen auf. In ihrem Augen blitze eine Dunkelheit, die Lady Rastania noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie sprach nicht, doch konnte Lady Rastania ihre Worte hören. "Wo bleibt meine Energie? Ich werde so lange schlafen bis ihr mir die nötige Energie gebracht habt." Lady Rastania nickte. "Ich bitte euch um etwas geduld. Leider haben wir bisher keine Engerie der Sailor Krieger sammeln können. Ich werde mich nun persönlich darum kümmern." Die Augen des Mädchens fingen an zu strahlen und um ihren Körper spielten Schatten. "Lady Rastania, Mutter der Drei, ich werde nicht mehr lange auf diese Energie warten. Bringe mir die Energie von Sailor Moon und mein Schlaf wird endlich vorrüber sein." Wieder nickte Lady Rastania ihr zu. "Wie ihr befiehlt, Sailor Saturn."


	24. Das Theaterstück

Es war Winter geworden. Der erste Schnee hatte die Häuser Tokios mit einer weißen Schicht überzogen und auch die ersten Weihnachtslieder hallten durch die Straßen.  
Bunny und Chibiusa hatten es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht, tranken Tee und aßen einen Zitronenkuchen. „Hmmm, Mamas Zitronenkuchen ist eine Wucht! Hey Chibiusa, das letzte Stück gehört mir!“ Wie immer stritten sich die Beiden um das letzte Stück Kuchen. Sie zerrten an Chibiusas Teller und hörten erst auf als Bunnys Mutter das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Aber Bunny. Du wirst doch Chibiusa nicht das Essen vor der Nasen wegschnappen, oder?“ sofort lies Bunny los und protestierte lauthals:“Dass ist unfair! Chibiusa hatte schon drei Stück Kuchen. Willst du denn dass deine arme Tochter verhungert? Alleine, abgemagert auf der Straße?“ Dass war zu viel des Guten. „Ach Bunny, rede nicht so einen Unsinn.“ Mittlerweile hatte Chibiusa das letzte Stück verputzt.

„Du solltest dich nicht wegen einem Stück Kuchen aufregen Bunny. Du solltest dir lieber Gedanken um deine Noten machen. Wenn du so weitermachst wirst du den Kurs bald wiederholen müssen.“ Bunny hörte Luna nur leise sprechen. Ihre Gedanken waren ganz woanders. Am morgigen Tag würde sie mit Mamoru in ein neues Theaterstück gehen. Wie sehr sie sich freute. Ihr letztes richtiges Date war schon Wochen her. „Hörst du mir zu Bunny?“ „Mhm.“ murmelte Bunny und fragte sich, welches Kleid ihr am besten stehen würde. „Weißt du Luna, seit dem letzten Angriff sind schon so viele Monate vergangen. Glaubst du nicht auch, dass sich die Bösewichte wieder verzogen haben?“ Luna glaubte Bunny nicht. Sie wusste wie schwer es ihr fiel über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Wie viel Angst sie hatte Chibiusa zu verlieren. „Vielleicht haben sie es sich anders überlegt und wollen unsere Welt doch nicht angreifen. Dass wäre doch möglich oder?“ Bunny legte ihr Kleid zur Seite und lächelte Luna an. „Du wirst sehen, wir werden nicht kämpfen müssen.“

Michiru und Haruka waren währenddessen in die Ruine der Mugen Schule zurückgekehrt. Hotaru ging es nun immer schlechter und keiner wusste was dem Mädchen solchen Kummer bereitete. Immer wieder sprach sie über die bevorstehende Katastrophe, aber nie wie sie diese aufhalten könnten. Durch den enormen Wachstumsschub, den sie erlitten hatten, waren Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna sicher, dass dies etwas mit dem neuen Feind zu tun haben musste. Haruka wusste nicht warum, aber sie war sich sicher, dass dies etwas mit ihrem früheren Ich, Mistress 9, zu tun haben musste. Weshalb sollte sie sich sonst so schlecht fühlen? Aus diesem Grund waren Haruka und Michiru auf der Suche nach Informationen über Hotarus Zustand. Vielleicht würde sie in den Trümmern der Mugen Schule etwas finden was ihnen half.   
„Es ist sinnlos. Hier werden wir nichts finden.“ Michiru war es leid. Seit nun mehr drei Stunden durchwühlten sie Trümmer und fanden nichts als leere Reagenzgläser. Ein Wunder, das diese immer noch hier lagen. „Bist du sicher, dass Hotarus Zustand etwas mit der Mugen Schule zu tun hat? Wir habe hier doch alles vernichtet?“ Haruka suchte weiter. Sie war sich sicher hier etwas zu finden. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir hier etwas finden werden. Hotarus Körper reagiert auf etwas, etwas bösem.“ Michiru seufzte. Wie konnte sie ihrer Freundin nur zeigen, dass dies ein sinnloses Unterfangen war. Als sie zu ihrer Freundin hinüber ging runzelte diese die Stirn. „Hast du etwas gefunden?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schob Michiru einige Trümmer zur Seite und fand einen Anhänger. Beide wussten sofort wo sie diesen Talisman schon einmal gesehen hatten. „Haruka.“, „Ja, ich weiß Michiru. Es ist Hotarus Anhänger, nein, der von Mistress 9.“

Was für ein warmer Wintertag. Die Welt war in weiß gekleidet und einige Sonnenstrahlen erhellten den Schnee. Auch Bunnys Gemüt war fröhlich. Endlich konnte sie einen ganzen Tag alleine mit ihrem Mamoru verbringen.   
Als sie zusammen zum Theater aufgebrochen waren, hatte sie sich in seinen Arm eingehängt und ihn angelächelt. Sie wollte ihm zeigen wie sehr sie sich freute.   
Als sich der Vorhang langsam hob hielt Bunny die Luft an. Wie schön, diesen Tag werde ich wohl nie vergessen, dachte sie bei sich und das Theaterstück nahm seinen Lauf. Es wurden Bilder einer zerstörten Landschaft gezeigt, inmitten, eine Prinzessin die betete. Der Mond schien auf sie und langsam fing sie an zu sprechen. „Ja vor vielen Jahren war ich glücklich. Lebte mit meinem Prinzen auf der Erde. Doch der Krieg kam. Nun trennen uns Welten und die böse Macht hat meinen Prinzen verwandelt. Ich weine bittere Tränen und fühle mich allein. Alles was ich hatte nahm sie mir. Von heute an will ich gegen sie kämpfen, dem Mondreich den Krieg erklären. Ja ich will sie leiden sehen, so wie ich es einst tat. Alleine und ohne Mut.“ So langsam kam Bunny das Stück mehr als merkwürdig vor. „Eh, sollten sie eigentlich nicht das Stück von Romeo und Julia spielen?“ fragte sie Mamoru, der auch etwas verwirrt aussah. „Vielleicht ist es ja eine andere Version.“ flüsterte er ihr zu. Stimmt, daran hatte sie noch nicht gedacht. Auf der Bühne wurde nun das Mondlicht abgedunkelt und die Prinzessin stand am vorderen Rand der Bühne. „Oh Mondkönigin, wie sehr ich dich verachte. Gib ihn mir zurück, meinen Liebsten. Gib mir zurück all meine treuen Freunde, gib mir was du mir genommen hast. Doch werde ich dich finden und dir alles nehmen was dir gehört.“ Aus irgendeinem Grund schien die Schauspielerin Bunny zu mustern. Als Bunny sie näher betrachtet fühlte sie etwas, dass ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken rannte. Als sie sich umdrehte bemerkte sie, dass alle anderen Zuschauer in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen waren. Auch Mamoru merkte nun, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. „Was soll dass? Was hast du mit den Leuten gemacht?“ schrie Bunny der Prinzessin zu und war aufgesprungen. „Hey ich rede mit dir!“ Bunny bekam nur ein leises Lachen zurück. Langsam fing das Mädchen an zu glühen und ein roter Schatten schlug sich um sie. Mit einem Mal war das Mädchen verschwunden und Lady Rastania stand vor ihnen. „Wer bist du?“ Mamoru stellte sich schützend vor Bunny. „Mondprinzessin. Du hast es gewagt mir meine Freunde zu nehmen. All die Jahre, die ich alleine in der Finsternis verweilen musste. Vor Kummer und Schmerz. Heute werde ich dir zeigen wie dieser Schmerz aussieht.“ Mit einem leichten Aufwind schleuderte Lady Rastania einen Energieball nach Bunny und Mamoru. Diese konnten gerade noch ausweichen. „Wer ist diese Frau?“ fragte Mamoru Bunny. „Ich, ich weiß es nicht.“ stammelte Bunny. Als hätte Lady Rastania die beiden sprechen hören antwortet sie mit lauter Stimme:“Du kennst mich ganz genau Mondprinzessin. Ich bin diejenige die dir immer ein Dorn im Auge war. Die, die dir deinen Liebsten gestohlen hat. Aber nein, den du mir gestohlen hast.“ Ein erneuter Energieball traf Bunny und Mamoru. Beide wurden in die Ecke des Saals geschleudert und blieben reglos liegen. Langsam näherte sich Lady Rastania und ihre Augen fingen an rötlich zu glühen. „Nun gehörst du endlich mir, Mondprinzessin.“ Bevor sie jedoch etwas tun konnte öffnete Bunny die Augen. „Was willst du von uns? Bitte, lass Mamoru gehen.“ Ein verschmitztes Lächeln trat auf Lady Rastanias Gesicht. „Ich will, dass du für immer im Kummer und Schmerz ertrinkst. Du sollst das fühlen, was ich all die Jahre gefühlt habe. Ich werde dir nehmen was dir lieb und teuer ist.“ Und mit diesen Worten richtete sie ihren Blick auf Mamoru, der immer noch reglos am Boden lag. „Ich werde damit beginnen dir deinen Liebsten zu stehlen.“ Einen kurzen Augenblick später war Mamoru verschwunden. Bunny konnte nicht glauben was geschehen war. Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht und sie konnte nicht mehr rufen als den Namen ihres Liebsten. Völlig aufgelöst saß sie auf dem Boden und bemerkte nicht wie Lady Rastania verschwand. 

Hotaru schreckte auf. Mit starrem Blick sah sie auf die Wand und schien nicht zu bemerken wie sich Setsuna über sie beugte. „Hotaru, was ist passiert?“ Sie schüttelte sie an der Schulter, doch schien sie weiter zu schlafen. „Der Schmetterling hat einen Flügel verloren.“ „Welches Schmetterling? Hotaru, Hotaur, bitte wach auf!“


End file.
